


Aurelia Hawke:Voyages Under the Stars

by LyriumLove



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriumLove/pseuds/LyriumLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the tale of Aurelia Hawke. Daughter. Sister. Reluctant Mage. She has fled Ferelden with her family and new friend, to seek peace and perhaps some good fortune. What will she find? Her course has been set, with Fate at the helm. It is up to her to navigate Kirkwall and survive. May occasionally pass to M for adult scenes. The Dragon Age universe belongs to Bioware. AU, set at the beginning of DA II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The Blight is ravaging Ferelden. Aurelia Hawke, her mother Leandra Hawke and her twin siblings Carver and Bethany have fled the devastation. They have battled Darkspawn and an ogre, which takes Bethany's life. They have encountered other survivors, lost another life and been saved by the Witch of the Wilds. Asking what seems to be a simple favour in return for safe passage out of Ferelden, they have but one choice. They have booked passage on the crowded Andraste's Mirth and are sailing towards what they hope will be a land free of Blight and full of promise. This is their story.
> 
> POV will shift between Aurelia and Aveline, the story's two main characters.

_Chapter the First: Dead at Sea_

 

**9:30 Dragon, 16th of Firstfall**

The boat did naught but sway restlessly on the stubborn, still sea. They had been stranded for six days now. Many and more of the refugees and traders had died from the shortage of food and water. There had been little to no rain and they were a mere two days' sail to Kirkwall's bay, so the food and water stores were depleted. No one was strong enough to row. Aurelia Hawke tended to her sickly mother and brother as best she could, with the help of Aveline Vallen. Both Leandra and Carver Hawke had fallen ill after the third day. The journey had taken much longer than the captain had expected, due to storms ravaging the boat and nearly throwing them off course. Captain Groswann had begun rationing food and water some time ago, but even that did not stave off sickness and starvation. He had taken on too many on the boat, trying to fill his coffers with coin. Now, the Andraste's Mirth was full of nothing but death and sickness. The poorer refugees crowded into the hold underneath the deck fared the worst, the plague spread like wildfire and once the captain realized it, he locked them down there. Aurelia had tried to protest such cruelty, but Groswann had threatened to throw her and her family off the boat in chains.

And some desperate souls did throw themselves overboard, in hopes that they could swim or float the last few miles to Kirkwall. Most of them drowned, some were eaten by sea creatures and others drifted away. Aurelia could not fathom succumbing to death by thirst or starvation. They had come too far and faced far too many dangers, just to die in such a pitiful manner. She would not stand for that kind of ending. It was perhaps, this fervor which sustained her. The burly Groswann had tried praying, sacrificing and rowing of the oars. They were still stranded. No ships had passed them. And now a plague was encompassing the ship.

Aurelia used minor spells to create ice to cool Carver and Leandra's fevered bodies. Thankfully, they showed no signs of the reddened, blistered skin the plague victims had but were ill all the same. Aveline reasoned that they were simply fevered from malnutrition and exposure. Aurelia couldn't create water from thin air, she had very little mana left, but she could take sea water and make ice. Aveline kept guard, so that her magic, illegal as it were, was not discovered.

Sitting on the edge of her mother's bunk, Aurelia dipped a ragged cloth in the small bowl of melting ice to capture the bit of water. With long, meticulous fingers, she wrung some of the precious water out over her mother's brow. She wiped the sweat which beaded along Leandra's pale neck away too. When Leandra's children were young, Carver had been sick quite frequently and Bethany had been the expert healer, caring for her twin with patience and skill. Yet Bethany was gone now, killed by an ogre that Aurelia had failed to kill quickly enough. I failed her, my sweet sister, who of all of us deserved to die the least. Leandra had refused to leave her body initially, nearly costing the rest of them their lives as well.

Carver was angry and lost without his twin. Something broke inside him then, a great tidal wave of wrath and bitterness. He had always been kind to everyone. Everyone but Aurelia, that is. Yet when Bethany's crumpled body took its last breath, it seemed almost as if he had as well. He was a shell of a person, his temper flaring for no reason. He rarely spoke and would go days without eating. Aurelia guessed the latter was what led to his rapid decline in health.

Carver had always resented her, though. When they were children, Carver would get irrationally jealous of Aurelia, who was only a year and a half older than the twins. He would hit her, break her things and do anything he could to torment her without giving himself away. Carver would add a new black and blue bruise to Aurelia's little body before the last green and yellow one had completely faded. She was smaller than Carver, having been born too early and never quite surpassing her younger siblings in size. Leandra was thought to be barren after Aurelia had been born, as a string of miscarriages had preceded her. Yet then the twins came, robust and healthy. Malcom Hawke had swelled with pride at finally having a son and heir. Carver enjoyed his singular attention for years, until that fateful day when Aurelia turned seven.

Birthdays were always a big to-do in the Hawke household. They couldn't afford much, but Leandra insisted on celebrating with gusto. The morning of, she would wake the birthday child (or children) up to dress by the fire in a new outfit. The entire day would revolve around them, getting to pick the day's meals, an outing, etc. On her 7th birthday Aurelia had been given a new puppy from one of their neighbor's whelps, a beautiful black wriggly thing. Aurelia had taken it to the well with her to fetch water for supper, unaware that a brooding and angry Carver had followed her. He had, unbeknownst to Aurelia, had his eye on that very puppy since they were whelped. As Aurelia had skipped and sung and chased her new playmate all the way to the well, he'd followed her. After she had pulled the water bucket up and sloshed it to the ground, she'd been startled to see him standing there, with a menacing glare she'd not seen before. She had tried to back away, but Carver had kicked and punched her until she could do nothing but curl up in the dirt and cry. When he was spent, he went to walk away and stopped as the puppy made to shew at his boot and play. He froze, and kicked the small thing as hard as he could. The dog hit the stone well with a resounding crack and thudded to the ground in front of Aurelia, dead. Her blood curdling scream could be heard for distances. It also awoke something in her. Magic. She had pelted balls of magic from her very fingertips, knocking Carver unconscious. She then turned distraught to her little puppy's broken body, trying to wash him and wake him in the bucket of water. Thus her father found her, distraught.

From then, this day of her birth celebration, a day about life, she felt she instead had been given death. Her existence ceased as she had known it. Carver had been punished for the first time in his life; he lost his father's respect and love. All this and more Aurelia gained, as Malcolm relentlessly tutored his eldest in magic. It was to be his legacy, it seemed. Aurelia hated magic, wanted nothing to do with it. But she would not disobey her father. So she suffered in silence. Carver dared not hit her again. Indeed, he rather seemed to largely avoid her. When Bethany came into her magic much later, Malcolm finally turned some of his attention away from Aurelia. A few years later, he died, finally releasing his grip on Aurelia.

Now, nineteen years of age, Aurelia shuddered at the memories of her past. Once Carver and her mother were settled and sleeping, she and Aveline slipped out of the stifling cabin and into the night air. Carefully making sure no one was about, they walked to the ship's side. "We have to do something, Hawke, this is getting precarious," Aveline urged, pacing.

"We cannot swim, we cannot row, we cannot make the wind pick up again. What choices do we have!?" Aurelia retorted in frustration.

"I don't know. If Wesley were here, he would have an idea to save us all, save all of these people."

"Aveline, the only way we will survive this situation is to leave everyone but the four of us. Surely you realize that?" she said gently, placing her hand on Aveline's sleeve as her tall friend leaned against the railing.

"Dammit, Hawke, how can we condemn the rest of these poor people to death!? We must fight for them, too!"

"We have not the means or strength left to save them all. I'm sorry" she said, watching in sadness as Aveline stomped away. The air was thick and heavy. Aurelia sighed, leaning her midsection over the railing, contemplating throwing herself into the sea. Suddenly, she noticed something. Attached to the ship rather haphazardly, was a rowboat. Most ships had a few, for some reason the Andraste's Mirth had only this one…forgotten. Aurelia smiled and raced down the side of the ship to catch Aveline.

Figuring out how to get two bedridden and sickly people from their cabin and into that boat was the hardest part. So few of the crew was left alive that avoiding them or even fighting them off would be the easy part. With dawn only a couple of hours away, Aveline and Aurelia scrambled to pack their belongings into sacks. Then they had to inspect the row boat. There was no easy way to reach it. It looked as if it had been tied to the vessel last minute, leaning precariously. Being adept at climbing and the smaller of the two, Aurelia decided she would scale the side of the ship and climb down to the boat. As they were still stuck with the ship barely moving, Aurelia thankfully needn't worry much about the boat swaying and knocking her into the water. They had devised a dangerous plan. Aveline would wrap Carver and Leandra's bodies as if they were dead, after giving them a small amount of a sleeping draught. Too much would kill them in their weakened state, but a little would keep them asleep and quiet. She would then tell the captain that she would dispose of the bodies over the side of the ship, as they normally did. After the first waves of victims, it was no longer done with any sort of ceremony. Rather, the bodies were generally dumped as quickly as possible, from any side of the ship. Aurelia would have to catch the bodies and ensure that they did not cause the little boat to come loose before she cut the ropes. It seemed like a seamless plan but they both knew there was much danger to it. It was their only, and last, chance.

As the last patrol before dawn thudded by their cabin door, Aurelia slipped out and down the few feet to the side where the boat was. She tied a length of rope as inconspicuously as possible to the bottom of the railing, the other end around her waist. She knew once she got so far down she'd have to cut that lifeline completely. Lying flat on her stomach, she wiggled her body until her legs dangled over the edge. She ship swayed slightly, just enough to make her heart skip a beat. Then she was gone. Using Aveline's dagger, which had been Wesley's, she sunk it as quietly as possible into the side of the ship and climbed her way down. It was slow work and tiresome, using all her arm strength to hold onto the dagger and whatever handhold she could find. She passed portholes, praying no one was looking out. Luck was with her. When her climbing rope became taut and she had no more lead, she dared to look down. The little rowboat was just a few feet below her, but slightly to her left. Realizing, too, that she could not cut the rope if the dagger was lodged into the side of the ship, she panicked momentarily. Finally she noticed a porthole immediately to her left. Once she had a good grip with one hand, she took a deep breathe. She'd only have one chance to do this smoothly and correctly. Closing her eyes and saying another quick prayer, she took her free hand, pulling the dagger out as fast as she could, at an upward angle. It cut the rope easily but her palm was sweaty and she dropped the dagger in her haste to grab hold of the porthole edge with her other hand. Blinking back tears, she kicked her legs and let go, hoping for the best.

She landed on her back into the small boat. She didn't make much of a sound, as there were several sacks in the bottom of the boat, but it did sway precariously, creaking against the side of the ship. Once Aurelia had reasonably regained her composure, she quickly assessed her situation. Dawn was beginning to break the horizon and Aveline would be bringing her mother and brother. If she didn't succeed, they would all be buried at sea. The boat was bigger than it had seemed from the deck, thankfully. There were a number of sacks and rope, odds and ends scattered about the bottom. Thankfully, she found no holes in the bottom or sides. There were three oars, oddly enough. After inspecting the ropes holding the boat to the ship, she found a bit of courage...and hope.

**** _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Aurelia's story. I hope ending on this cliffhanger will leave you wanting to read more. Please feel free to send me any suggestions and I would definitely appreciate any and all reviews. Thank you for reading._


	2. Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Red sky at night, sailor's delight._
> 
>  
> 
> _Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning."_

AVELINE

**9:30 Dragon, 17th of Firstfall**

Wrapping the bodies had been easy enough. The gauzy material was light enough that Carver and Leandra could breathe through it. Noticing it was nearly dawn, she made haste, nervously. This was a one shot deal. Taking a deep breath, she exited the cabin and made haste to the wheelhouse, to put her and Aurelia's desperate plan into motion.

Knocking on the wooden frame, she cleared her throat. An overweight crewman sat, or spilled over, a chair, poring over some sea charts. He smelled of piss and sweat. Not bothering to look up, he grumbled hoarsely, "Ye, what is it?"

"Just, ah, yes sir. I've come to report two more deaths. We're…"

The fat man grunted and interrupted her. "Plague or thirst?" he said, drawing a long piece of parchment from underneath the maps. His grubby, thick fingers were covered in grime. Dipping a quill in ink, he sighed. "Names of the deceased?"

Aveline wrung her hands as she gave the man the required details, noting she and Aurelia would dispose of the bodies overboard. He had had a coughing fit, spattering the long death list with his spittle, before informing Aveline that they would still be charged the full rate for the room and also that guards would be by in an hour to ensure the bodies had been properly disposed of. She had then been dismissed.

 _There is no honour in this._ Glowering, she quickly traversed back to the room and checked on Carver and Leandra's breathing. Hawke had given them a light dose of a sleeping draught; just enough to sedate them, in case there were any prying eyes. Satisfied that they were alright, she lifted Leandra's limp, warm body into her arms gingerly. Exiting the door, she nearly dropped Leandra in fright after an exhausted-looking crewman passed by her, mumbling something incoherent about rain and wind. Tightening her grip, she hurried down to the post which was marked with a rope. Leaning over, she waited until Aurelia waved that she was ready. She adjusted her position, to be sure Leandra would fall right to her daughter and nervously looked about for any sign of being watched. She lifted Leandra over the railing and out as far as she could extend. Nearly losing her nerve, she prayed to the Maker and let go.

It was the longest moment of waiting. Leandra's body spiraled down, her limbs extending about, all askew. The light gauzy material floated away. She seemed to fall for ages. Aveline gripped the railing with ferocity. Hawke had been standing, legs apart and bent, arms outstretch. She managed to catch Leandra's head and torso, but that was about it. They both clattered to the bottom of the rowboat and it swayed dangerously. Aveline watched the mage settle her mother comfortably near the helm and adjust the ropes before turning to retrieve Carver.

She only managed a few feet when a wave of extreme nausea hit her. She vomited over the side of the boat, but felt better for it. Having eaten so little, it was mostly bile and dry-heaving anyways. When her stomach had stopped roiling and she could stand properly, dawn had broken. The sky was a queer red color, like nothing she'd ever seen before. The ship would be stirring soon, those not dead overnight.

Carver was much heavier and bulkier. Aveline struggled with him, sweat beading her brow. She pressed on though, knowing this to be a life or death matter. They were so close to freedom. Once she reached the rowboat again and got the signal from Hawke, she released Carver, the relief in her arms immense. That sense didn't last, as she had dropped Carver too close to the side of the ship. Much to her horror and amazement, his leg caught the rope that Hawke had used to scale the ship with. His ankle twisted in it and he was now suspended upside down, clattering against the ship. Even worse, and to complicate matters, this seemed to wake Carver from his sedated state. While Aveline panicked, she could hear Carver scream and begin thrashing around.

Knowing she had only moments to spare, Aveline reached for Wesley's dagger to cut the rope before remembering she'd loaned it to Hawke. The planks began to vibrate underneath her and she could only blankly look up to see two crewmen advancing and shouting at her. Bending down, Aveline yanked at the rope's knot as hard as she could. The rope burned and cut the tender flesh of her palms. The guards were nearly upon her when it finally gave and twisted away, dropping Carver.

Leaning over, she watched aghast as the poor boy fell headfirst into the side of the little rowboat, banging his head and then slumping into the water. The ropes holding the rowboat had snapped then, giving way. Aveline felt grimy hands on her arms and angry words being shouted in some foreign language. Bringing her foot up, she turned and kicked the man in the balls and dove over the side of the ship without another thought, praying that Wesley and the Maker would watch over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry this one is so short! Once they all get to Kirkwall they'll be much longer. Hope you are enjoying and please do drop me a line.


	3. Refuge, Refused.

AURELIA

**9:30 Dragon, 17th of Firstfall**

Looking up and seeing Carver stuck in her rope made Aurelia freeze. She felt panic mingled with a morbid sense of detachment. As he fell, his head , wide eyed, smashed into the edge of the boat before splashing into the water, she felt she could hardly move. His body weight snapped the ropes on that side and the boat plunged down at a precarious angle. She slid, falling almost into the water herself. The last two ropes were straining and as she gained her balance they too snapped, the boat tumbling down to the water. Aveline landed in the water as Aurelia's back smashed onto the seat of the boat, eliciting a groan of pain, as the boat swayed dangerously back and forth, threatening to capsize.

Her breath was completely knocked out of her body by the fall. She could vaguely hear people shouting, It took her several moments to right her mind and body, struggling to her feet. Leandra was stirring as Aurelia threw herself, still disoriented, to the side of the boat. The surface was still, no sign of Aveline or Carver. She slapped the water, screaming; both terrified and not sure what to do. Finally, a mass of bubbles broke the surface, followed by both Aveline and Carver, who were spitting and gasping for air. She leaned over the side of the small boat, grasping at Aveline. She pinched Aveline's arm in her desperation, but managed to pull her towards the boat. Aveline had her arm around Carver. After an intense struggle that nearly toppled the boat, they were all safely aboard.

They lay askew, chests heaving and trying to catch their breaths. Carver had moved to pull their mother into his lap, making sure she was alright after the fall. Aurelia stood, pulling an oar from underneath her mother gently. She slid it into the notch as Aveline placed another oar onto the opposite side. With great effort they were able to situate themselves and began to row. Aurelia looked up at the boat, to notice a child with a pocked face, crying and beating on one of the portholes silently. When she froze and stopped rowing, Aveline looked up to follow her gaze. Both women shed tears as they began pulling on the oars again. That face would haunt Aurelia's nightmares for a long time to come.

Everyone had been silent since their daring escape, until they could see the ship no more. The afternoon sun dried Aveline and Carver's clothes quickly and seemed to also restore Carver's health greatly. Leandra was still very weak and confused but was somewhat better for the fresh air and sunshine as well. Aurelia gave her the last water from her canteen.

When they could row no more, they rested their arms, panting. Carver was silent and brooding. Aveline's pack had been lost in the escape, Aurelia's staff left behind and there was no food stuffs to be found in the boat at all. Aurelia did happen to remember a trick one of her neighbors had taught her from childhood, about catching a fish with one's bare hands. It took a great deal of time, patience and several failed attempts mingled with many curses. She finally snagged a long, scaly, silver fish of some sort, flinging it into the boat behind her. Carver stomped its head to kill it. Aurelia had to look away, losing her appetite instantly. Aveline took the fish and separated the edible parts, cleaning it as best as she could with a rusted knife they'd found at the bottom of the boat. Aveline had been heartbroken at the loss of her husband's dagger, but understood. Aveline portioned out the fish and they all choked the slimy bits down as best as they could. Early in the night, it rained. Still no wind, but they all threw their heads back to catch the blessed liquid on parched tongues. They were able to partially fill two water skins and an old pot before the light rain ceased. Using the stars to guide the boat, they rowed once more. Aurelia noticed how clear the sky was. The stars seemed so serene as they shone, oblivious to their plight.

 **9:30 Dragon, 19th of Firstfall** It took two days and an evening but they finally reached Kirkwall's port. Leandra was lucid and beginning to feel much better. She had cried out in happiness when they saw land. She had begun prattling all about the estate and her girlhood to Carver as Aurelia and Aveline rowed. She was going on about a hot bath and the family's home when Aurelia saw the massive, haunting statues of slaves. They were enormous, carved from the rocks themselves that jutted from the sea. Miserable, tortuous things, twisting out of the cliffs. Aurelia had heard stories of this place and couldn't fathom, now after seeing it with her own eyes, why her mother was so excited. Aveline seemed apprehensive as well.

After docking the little boat, they were approached by a pair of guards who would ultimately deliver the news that no one had anticipated. Kirkwall was closed to refugees. The city of hope now seemed as despondent as the statues and that night, sleeping in the little boat as it rolled against the dock, Aurelia thought the stars seemed to weep with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter! They've finally reached Kirkwall so things will pick up. :) Thank you for reading, lovelies!


	4. The End of the Rope Becomes the Knot in a Noose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Updated 2/8/15

AVELINE

**9:30 Dragon, 23rd of Firstfall**

Leandra's disbelief when her brother Gameln had finally met them and revealed the family fortune was gone broke Avenline's heart. She had only known the woman a short time but Leandra was one of the gentlest and kindest souls she'd ever met. Aurelia had tried to comfort Leandra and Carver had sworn at Gamlen. Ultimately, Gameln had found a solution of sorts. He was no longer a noble but had some contacts in the city, though she found all of his excuses to sound shady and veiling something of dishonesty. He proposed indentured servitude by the three of them, for a full year, with one of his contacts in exchange for the bribes to be paid for entrance into Kirkwall. Although Aveline didn't want anyone's charity, she couldn't imagine living a life of deceit and destruction for a year. _Maker, what would Wesley think of me!?_ She also knew it couldn't be this simple. She was good at keeping her cool most of the time, something of an unknown trait for a redhead but when Carver started digging at Aurelia and bullying her back against a wall about Aurelia's discomfort of working for shady organizations, she had exploded. She and carver had shouted at each other for quite some time. The row attracted urchins who sneered and laughed at such a display but she'd really had it with Carver being so nasty to his sister. She was tired, hungry, frustrated and desperate. She missed her husband. Wesley, her kind, gentle and noble husband. Carver had pushed her over the edge. He really seemed a loose cannon with a very dark aura about him.

In the end, Carver went his separate way, to pledge his service to Athenril andher smuggler and thieving operation. She couldn't stand the thought of stealing for a living, even if it meant access to the city. Meeran's Red Iron guild didn't sound much better, being a mercenary company, but Meeran assured the girls that Kirkwall was not so big, the work was rarely dirty. There was a bit of order to their chaos and some semblance of loyalty, she told herself. So she and Aurelia pledged themselves into Meeran's service for a year. _I'm so glad Wesley cannot see me so low._

AURELIA

**9:31 Dragon, 25th of Guardian**

It had been a few months since Aurelia had begun working for Meeran. It was dirty work sometimes, she'd already killed two men, but it wasn't always bad. She even made some coin on the side. She, Mother, Aveline and Carver had shared the "hospitality" of Gamlen's shack in Lowtown. The women had shared a two-bunk room, Aurelia sharing a bed with her mother. Carver slept on a pallet in the storeroom for a while until he was able to purchase a bunk and place it in Gamlen's room. Gamlen and Carver had become friendly, drinking and carousing together at the Red Blossom most nights. She couldn't stand her uncle, nor he her. Poor Aveline had lasted only a few weeks under his roof. She couldn't stand the dishonest work for the Red Iron and was about to board ship back to Ferelden when she lucked out and got a post with the city guard. From what Aveline had told her, she'd broken up quite a brawl in the streets single-handedly, which had been observed by the Guard Captain himself. He had offered Aveline a job on the spot and she had gladly accepted. She made enough money to pay Meeran a weekly sum to chip off the debt of her bribe. Aurelia missed working with her friend dearly, she was the only friend she had. But she knew that Aveline was too honest for her line of work. Aurelia didn't truly like it either, but Meeran was usually straight with her and besides, he didn't care that she was a mage. It was hard enough avoiding the Templars. Aurelia never used magic as it were, she never really had unless it was a matter of life or death.

Sometimes, Aurelia and Carver's separate business ventures caused them to clash more than usual. Once, Athenril had ordered Carver to steal cargo from a ship merchant Meeran had Aurelia protecting. It nearly ended in blood. Neither sibling made any coin from that venture and the experience further added salt to the open wound which was their family. To worsen matters, they were both competing with each other and dozens more to be hired by Bartrand, a local dwarf, for a lucrative Deep Roads expedition.

The year passed slowly. Aurelia rose in the Red Iron ranks, somewhat. Meeran regularly became frustrated with her, however, as she refused to use magic. She hated magic and the taint it had left on her life. For everything it had taken from her. She was no innocent, to be sure, but magic seemed to make everything worse.

**9:31 Dragon, 4th of Solace**

For months now, Aurelia had been working all the contacts she'd made to gather information about their family's estate while juggling her jobs from Meeran and taking care of Mother. She was very close to completing her year of indentured servitude. Recently, the jobs had gotten a bit tougher and more dangerous. The city was on edge and tempers were high. The Qunari hadn't left and the amount of refugees still swamping the city was overwhelming. Tensions between mages and Templars were also worsening. So Aurelia had taken up sword training. There was a little hovel of a training area in Darktown, near one of the dirty wharfs. It wasn't a fun trek there, but Aurelia desperately wanted the skills. She didn't want to use magic. She hadn't even replaced her staff which had been left on the ship.

She spat blood from her mouth, taking a deep breath and standing back up. Frustrated beyond belief, she picked up the wooden sword again and reluctantly forced her bruised body back into a stance.

"Pathetic, elder sister. You should stick to your spells and leave swordplay to those strong enough for it," Carver leered, striking out at her.

Aurelia lunged at him but Carver easily feinted left and struck the side of his sword behind her knees. Aurelia hit the ground once again. Cursing into the sawdust of the small training arena, she rolled over onto her back, groaning.

"You must do better!" Master Domenico encouraged, but harshly. He helped her up and gave her a stern look. Grabbing her sword she hobbled into her stance. Carver made to come at her, his eyes gleaming maliciously, but Domenico held up his hand.

"Enough, Carver. Joseph, next," he demanded, his deep voice ringing through the crumbling, dank walls surrounding the arena. He stepped out of the circle and stood beside Meeran, who was watching his recruits with obvious disgust.

"She'll never learn. She needs to go back to a staff, not a sword," Domenico sighed.

"I know. The little Fereldan bitch won't listen, though. I'd never have taken her on if Gamlen had said she refused to actually be a mage," Meeran snarled, turning aside and spitting into the dust.

"You expected Gameln to be honest!?" Domenico laughed. He ran a dusty hand over his bald head, shaking it. Meeran snorted in disdain and they continued to watch the six trainees spar back and forth. Two women, including Aurelia, the rest men. Aurelia was hitting the saw dusted floor more than her targets.

"Why do you teach her then, if she's so hopeless!?" Meeran asked sullenly.

"She pays coin, friend. What little you give her from her jobs, becomes mine in turn." Domenico laughed again, clapping his friend on the back and heading over to help the trainees again.

A few short weeks after Carver and Aurelia had been set on nearly the same job, Athenril had fired Carver for attacking a young man while they were raiding cargo outside the Wounded Coast. Unfortunately for her, Meeran had taken Carver on and paid his leftover bribe to Athenril to release her brother with no repercussions. For the hassle, Carver owed Meeran interest, so he took on extra jobs. This required excellent sword skills, so he had wound up at the same facility as Aurelia, at Meeran's insistence.

All her childhood fears and nightmares came back, the day Carver stepped into the combat arena. She had nearly pissed her leather breeches when Domenico announced he would spar with her. It was worse now, Carver was stronger and even more bitter than when they were children. He had every right to attack her now and he did, ruthlessly. Several times, Domenico had to call him on it, but he never pulled Carver. Aurelia was terrified but more so of the Templars. If she didn't learn a new way to defend herself, she would need to default to magic and that she did not want to do.

So for weeks now, she'd come home from her lessons every other day, bruised, battered and depressed. Mother had flown off the handle the first few times, insisting Aurelia stop the lessons. Neither she or Carver mentioned they were sparring each other. Gamlen knew, of course, but remained silent as well. Now, Mother had prepared a steaming bath and salves for her broken body after each lesson. This had done naught but infuriate Carver, who was still wildly jealous of Leandra's affection towards Aurelia. She couldn't very well refuse her mother and after the lessons, she needed the help. She was learning very slowly and worried she wouldn't be able to master the sword. After one particularly nasty lesson in which Aurelia suffered a cut to her lip which required stitches, she fell into her bed sobbing and skipped the bath her mother had heated.

AVELINE

**9:31 Dragon, 24th of Firstfall**

The day that Aurelia and Carver's year of servitude was up, Aveline went to Lowtown in the evening to see her friends. She had paid off her debt to Meeran a few weeks before, but the date was etched in her mind. She had purchased a bottle of decent wine and was about to climb the stairs of Gamlen's home when he and Carver strode out the door, laughing. Seeing Aveline, Carver's gaze darkened but Aveline simply glared back. Because she respected Leandra immensely, she bit her tongue and waited until the two men passed her, heading for the Red Blossom no doubt, before she swore. They hadn't shut the door and Aveline could hear sobbing from within.

Aveline knocked on the interior of the door nervously. "Leandra? Aurelia? It's Aveline," she called out. Leandra met her at the door, her face a mask of worry.

"Oh, Aveline, I am so glad to see you. You must talk some sense into my daughter before her stubbornness kills her!" Setting the forgotten bottle of wine on a dusty kitchen table, Aveline strode into the bedroom.

Nearly an hour later, she and Leandra had managed to calm a hysterical Aurelia down and get her to bathe and eat some old stew and hard bread. She frowned as she took in what Aurelia had told her coupled with the state of the house. If Aurelia doesn't escape Carver's dark shadow soon, he is going to kill her. And Leandra deserves better than this damn hovel!

Leandra had popped the cork on the wine and poured them all a glass, her face still constricted with worry and sadness. Aveline tried to think of a solution for her friends. She couldn't believe that Aurelia refused to tell Leandra about Carver's abuse, either now or from when they were children. She was all for honor and being strong enough not to need a man to support her, but Aurelia took it took far.

"You both need to get out of her. Guard Captain Jeven has his eye on Carver and things could go badly for him. If you're both living here with him, I just...I don't want to see either of you suffer for his mistakes."

"Carver hasn't done anything!" Leandra exclaimed.

_Maker's breath, she still thinks her son a complete innocent._

"Leandra, I know this is hard for you to swallow, but Carver's...trials from the past year have...darkened him," she said slowly, ever aware that Aurelia's watchful gaze was on her. She would not betray her friend, but she wouldn't stand by, either and watch Carver ruin them both. Leaving most of the dirtiest details out, she managed to tell Leandra the very watered down version of Carver's re-involvement with Athenril and that they'd been stealing from city imports.

"Perhaps he doesn't know. Carver would never steal from the guard!" Leandra protested. Aveline sighed. This is going to be harder than I had thought.

"Leandra, I understand your worry. I may not have children of my own, but as a soldier and guard, every person I patrol with is under my protection and I theirs. We have to work together as a team to keep each other safe. You have to do the same for your family. Will you be able to help Carver, should the time come when he gets into trouble, if you are here and the guard raids or catches him?" She hated using these sort of analogies. She just wanted to shake the older woman, tell her what a bastard her son was and that it was her daughter who needed her most.

Leandra had protested, weakly, in the end. Eventually, she and Aurelia had agreed to come and live with Aveline in her small, but clean home near Hightown. She didn't make a substantial amount of money as a guard, but she had moved up two ranks already and she didn't squander her money like most of the men did on drink and flesh. Aurelia's relief at her offer was palpable. She watched her friend tearfully thank her and then rush to gather their few belongings. She had insisted they leave with her that night, before a drunken Carver and Gamlen came home. That is not something I am certain Aurelia can survive. Carver's anger will be great indeed. Leandra had insisted on writing a letter to Gamlen with what little coin she had and then a letter to Carver too. Aurelia had protested heartily about the coin and she thought there just might be some hope for her.

Leaving shortly after dark, Leandra walked ahead, talking to a neighbor about salve recipes. Aveline slowed her pace so that the injured Aurelia could keep up. "And you. You will stop lessons at Master Domenico's. You don't belong to Meeran any longer. If you want to learn how to wield a sword, I'll teach you, without damn near killing you." The look she gave Aurelia meant she would brook no argument as they strode out of Lowtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did take a few liberties from the canon story here. Aveline could live in the barracks, but she is too independent and wants a place of her own. Most of the soldiers who do stay in the barracks, do so because they blow all of their pay as Aveline details. It is not going to affect the story greatly, however and truth be told, will be short lived. What do you think, so far? I am really enjoying writing Aveline's POV, something I never imagined myself doing. The POV will stay between she and Aurelia throughout the story. Please leave a review


	5. Forcefully Unravelled

AVELINE

**9:31 Dragon, 24th of Firstfall**

The trip through Lowtown was not quick, due to Aurelia's state, but it had been quiet and mercifully so. Reaching her square, Aveline pointed out her home. The square was small, but clean. It was located just shy of the entrance to Hightown and also adjacent to a market square. The house was wedged between two others, two stories high. It was a burnt orange, sturdy structure. The windows were numerous and the door was of a dark wood. 

At first Aveline had intended to rent a flat above a shop in one of the merchant districts but the house sort of fell into her lap. Guardsman Timothy, one of the senior guards Aveline worked with, had inherited from a recently deceased aunt. Prefering to live in the barracks, he meant to sell it but hadn't found a buyer. Aveline had overheard him discussing it with some of the other men and approached him the next day. Now the money she had paid to Meeran went to Timothy instead. She owned her own home now.

It gave her a sense of pride and small joy each time she unlocked the door to her little house. It had a small parlour, just inside, which led into the living room and then the kitchen/dining rooms. A week ago, Aveline had purchased the materials to build a partition in between the two rooms. Realizing she couldn't build a wall without a second set of hands and knowing how busy Aurelia was, she'd been at a loss. The next day at sparring practice, Timothy had asked her how the construction was going. Laughing at her scowl and her complaint of not being able to build it all by herself, he offered to help that week after work and bring a friend. At first she'd refused, but another night of bent nails and stubbed toes forced her to acquiesce.

So for six nights after work, Timothy and Guardsman Donnic had come to help her build the wall. The first night she'd been embarrassed to have Donnic in her home. Timothy was old enough to be her father, but Donnic was...a breath of fresh air. He was younger than her by a few years but mature and wise. Oh, Maker, that hair! Upon her self-realization that she'd found herself attracted to Donnic she began avoiding him. Guiltily she watched his every move in her home those few days. The way he moved, when his muscles strained and rippled as he lifted the heavy wood. She blushed when he removed his armor to help her and Timothy. Even fully clothed in his uniform, Donnic cut a fine figure.

Yet she felt guilty. Wesley, her beloved husband, had only been dead just over a year. She'd not even been able to properly mourn him with the Blight and chaos of coming to Kirkwall. Part of her couldn't imagine moving on, especially so soon. She yearned for companionship and someone to warm her bed, but she convinced herself she was being selfish. 

After getting Leandra and Aureleia settled in the spare bedroom upstairs, she fell into her own bed heavily. Her conflicted emotions carried her off to sleep quickly, to a dreamless night.

AURELIA

**9:31 Dragon, 25th of Firstfall**

Moving in with Aveline was the highlight of a terrible year. Aurelia was so utterly relieved and grateful to her best friend that she couldn't contain her tears. Aveline had brushed her off, reassuring her that as her friend it was her duty to help her. Still, she was determined to one day pay Aveline back.

The house she'd bought was a mansion compared to Gamlen's. And it was so clean! Maker, I can breathe without coughing in here. Mother will be so pleased now. After settling into their new room, she'd spent an hour looking out the window, a real window, watching the stars. She'd crept to bed long after Mother, careful not to wake her.

When she did finally wake, the first thing she noticed was that she was warm. Smiling, she looked around the sunlit room. She could actually hear Mother singing downstairs, mingled with a mix of delicious smells cooking. Noting the strength of the sun, Aurelia figured she'd slept late. Aveline would be at work already. _Work. I'm going to need to find work fast. I cannot take advantage of Aveline's hospitality and now that I'm not going to be with Meeran I have to have another means to care for Mother._

Stretching her body, she whimpered in pain. Her body was so sore. She was so happy to be done with Meeran and her sword lessons. She got dressed slowly and hobbled downstairs. Mother had the windows open, the spring air breezing through the house and the smells of her cooking wafting about. Her stomach growled. She didn't want to interrupt Mother just yet. She was so happy. Her hair, although graying, was tied back with a ribbon. A smudge of flour dotted one cheek as she drifted around the kitchen, singing and cooking.

Grinning widely, Aurelia walked up to her mother and kissed her clean cheek. "Good morning, Mother. It's so good to see you happy again. What smells so wonderful?" Aurelia lifted a lid on a pot on the counter, only have her hand smacked away.

"Morning!? It's nearly afternoon, darling. Stay out of that, it's for dinner. There are biscuits and some sausages left on the table. You may pillage that, I'll make you some tea."

Chuckling, she thanked Mother and sat down to eat. It was so nice to sit at a spacious, clean table. The biscuits weren't warm but they were flaky and heavenly. She'd devoured three and two big sausages before she was full. Sipping the herb and honey tea, she stopped short, wondering where Mother had gotten the money to buy all this food. She knew Aveline was a terrible cook. Mother interrupted her frown with a steaming spoon of gravy for her to taste. Obliging, she closed her eyes and sipped the sauce from the wooden spoon. It was so good and it had been so long since she'd had such food.

"Gamlen came by early this morning, just after Aveline left," Mother said, walking back to the counter.

Fear jolted down Aurelia's spine. She worked to keep her voice calm. "Oh?" she managed finally.

"Indeed. He was surprisingly apologetic. He said he felt like an ass for how he'd behaved, gave me the money back that I'd left and said he'd like to see me for lunch every week." She smiled wistfully and continued, "That is the brother I grew up with. Gamlen has a good heart. I was so pleased that I asked him to escort me to the market. We had a lovely morning, you know..." she trailed off, chopping up some sort of vegetable.

Stunned into silence, Aurelia sipped her tea and pondered the day's events. Later that afternoon, Mother had sent Aurelia to the barracks with a basket of fresh biscuits for Aveline and the other guards. Feeling a little silly, she obliged, handing over the basket to a bemused Aveline, apologetically. Aveline was heading out to patrols, so she went out as well to look for work. The walking loosened her sore muscles. She had wound up venturing to see Bartrand again. He'd rebuffed her, saying te expedition was full. She had argued, hotly, that none of his cheap hirelings had ever faced a Darkspawn, much less killed one and stormed off.

Rounding a corner, she slammed directly into Carver. He reeked of alcohol, his eyes were bloodshot and his clothes unkempt. Aurelia yelped and stepped back. Carver's menacing gaze locked onto her.

"Fancy seeing you here, sister dear. I think we need to have a little chat." He grabbed her wrist harshly and dragged her into a side alley, throwing her against a brick wall. Her head rang as it made contact against the bricks and she groaned. She could hear the metal swoosh of Carver's sword being removed from its scabbard. She tried desperately to stand but her drunken brother kicked her legs out from under her. Everything was blurry as she crumpled to the dirt. She raised desperate eyes to her brother, who was lifting his sword.

"Carver, please," she begged, blood dripping from her nose to the hand she reached towards him. An almost silent twang came from the shadows. Carver's sword dropped and he was pinned to the wall, a large arrow through his shirt near the left shoulder.

"You will leave her alone, boy," rumbled a deep voice. A stocky dwarf stepped from the shadows and aimed a gigantic crossbow at Carver's throat.

"Leave, now. Do not ever come near her again or my next shot will draw blood. Your life's blood," he said menacingly. Aurelia's vision was already blurry but she could see Carver scampering away. As the dwarf lowered his crossbow she wobbled, meeting the ground with a heavy thud and welcoming the darkness.

AVELINE

After checking the duty roster for the next day, she retrieved the empty basket and headed home. Whistling a tune, she smiled thinking about how wildly the guards had fallen upon Leandra's biscuits. Even grumpy Guard Captain Jeven had commented how good they were. _Oh, Leandra you've spoiled them. Now they're going to expect this stuff all the time._ Aurelia's reluctance to deliver them had been even more comical. Rounding the corner for home, she chuckled.

The house was lit up, something which momentarily started her. Grinning when she remembered her friends now lived with her, she opened the door to a flood of fragrant cooking smells. Leandra had really went all out, as she soon discovered. Sitting down to eat as she was instructed, she wondered where Aurelia was vaguely. She was distracted quickly by the steaming bowl of soup Leandra set in front of her.

"Aurelia went out a few hours ago to look for work. Poor dear. She's worried about paying you back as soon as possible."

Aveline chuckled as she chewed a savory carrot. She shook her head and laughed at Leandra. "Keep feeding me like this and you'll have nothing to worry about," she mused. Dinner and their conversation was interrupted a few minutes later by a sharp knock at the door. Startled, Aveline had stood and grabbed her sword before opening the door. All hell broke loose shortly after and Aveline never got to finish that bowl of stew.

AURELIA

She awoke but her eyes were too heavy to lift open. She could hear voices. Some familiar and some strange to her. She drifted in and out of consciousness, straining to stay awake. Finally, she opened her eyes properly. Her body felt warm, tingly and heavy. Her breathing was slow and deep. She was in a cot in a dark room with a single candle near her head on a table. With great effort she managed to turn her head towards the lit doorway and the voices. Blinking, she tried to focus her vision. Maker, that was hard. The light was too bright, so she shut her eyes and listened instead. She could hear Mother's voice, Aveline's and two male voices she didn't recognize; although she thought one might belong to the dwarf from the alley. They were all arguing in hushed tones.

"I refuse to believe my son would attack his sister like this!" came Mother's worried voice. Aurelia thought sadly that she sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that.

"Well you better start believing it, I was there. That boy would have killed her, had I not intervened," came the rumbling voice again.

"Leandra, I know you love your son. But he's lost. And this...isn't the first time he's targeted Aurelia," Aveline said gently. Aurelia drifted back off to sleep as Aveline began to tell her mother everything. She twitched her fingers, wanting to hug her mother as she heard her begin to cry.

She woke, she guessed not long after. Her mother was sniffling still but berating Aveline now. "I thought you were going to take her to the barracks to learn to use a sword. So she can defend herself?"

"Leandra...I'm sorry. I was. But Guard Captain Jeven refused me, based on her work for Meeran. I tried." _Poor Aveline, she sounds so forlorn. It's not her fault!_

"She shouldn't have to hide her magic! It's defense enough," came the strange man's voice again.

They broke into a heated argument about how to keep Aurelia safe. The dwarf finally won but when he said that he knew a woman who was skilled with daggers that could teach anyone the basics. Aveline had taken an exhausted Leandra home and Varric, as they called him, had left strict instructions with the man he named Anders to send word when Aurelia woke.

When she finally had come completely to and made to sit up, she realized there was a cat laying on her abdomen. A mangy thing, white hair stringy and matted. But he was purring so she pet him. She started when a man with a lamp entered. 

"Oh you're awake! Sorry about the cat. She's been guarding you since Varric brought you to me. How do you feel?" he asked. Aurelia studied him. He had lopsided curly hair, pulled back into a ponytail and some sort of fur coat and robes. His face was elongated and his eyes bothered her. They looked hollow. 

"Thank you," she managed, sitting up. She was still a tad woozy.

After a quick examination in which she felt uncomfortable having the man touch her, he introduced himself and filled her in on all that she'd went through. He helped her stand and walk into the larger room of the clinic where a table was. She sat and he brought her some broth and a mug of tea. He sat opposite her, watching her eat. His gaze her goose bumps and made her ill. She didn't like the way he stared, his eyes were strangely possessive of her. Thankfully, his staring was interrupted by a woman who popped in to inform Anders of a new patient. She shuddered in repulsion when he gripped her shoulder and told her he'd be back.

She wanted to go home. She was grateful for the mage's help but he gave her a very creepy feeling. Finally, before Anders could acost her, Aveline and the dwarf arrived. Another brief introduction ensued during which Aurelia profusely thanked Varric for saving her life. They then escorted her home. Aurelia had never been so happy to have her mother fussing over her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I skimped a bit at the end. I really loathe Anders and wanted to get Aurelia away from him as quickly as possible. Aveline will have better chapters next time, promise! Please do leave a review. :)


	6. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry. I didn't realize I had COMPLETELY skipped a chapter! Here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Updated 1/22/14 with a Prologue. My steadfast beta, FalconHawk, has caught me again at being a lazy writer. ;) My apologies for the abrupt injection of Saemus. Hence, I have tried to fix it.
> 
> ***A small tidbit of dialogue from DA II is included in this chapter. I did not write this dialogue and it belongs to Bioware. It is included for the storyline's purpose.

_It has been almost a month since Aurelia and Leandra have moved into Aveline's home. They are settling into a routine. The POVs in this chapter will bounce around just a bit, in order for them to reflect on the time that has passed. I apologize for the confusion. Aurelia did meet and bond with Saemus Dumar rather suddenly. In a world as chaotic as Thedas, especially life in Kirkwall, you have to grab the good things in life, like friendship and hold on to them tight._

AVELINE

AVELINE

**9:31 Dragon, 30th of Haring**

Guard Captain. She was going to be Guard Captain. Sweet Andraste, she wished someone would pinch her. It had been a tumultuous few weeks since Carver's attack on Aurelia. The boy had left Gamlen's house and not been heard of since. As for Aurelia, she'd recovered swiftly and begun helping her and Varric with various errands as well as training with Isabela. Aveline worried about the influence the pirate had over Aurelia, but there was nothing she could do.

The week after her friends had moved in, she had gotten word of a raid and it sounded extremely suspicious. She knew Captain Jeven had some sort of hand in it but wasn't sure just how involved he was. She wouldn't be able to do anything without substantial proof. So she had gathered her friends and asked for their assistance. Varric, Isabela and Aurelia had all agreed instantly to assist her. Varric had heard some rumors concerning the raid himself and been curious as to what was really going on. He insisted on taking Anders, though, which caused no shortage of tension. They needed a healer and a mage, true, but Aveline was the only one who seemed to realize just how much Aurelia hated him. She wasn't entirely sure what caused Aurelia's aversion to the outspoken mage, but she was as skittish near him as she had been near Carver.

Most people would have assumed Aurelia was just a coward or afraid of men larger than her but Aveline was close enough to her that she knew better. Aurelia was brave indeed. She continuously put herself in danger and into fights whereas she knew she didn't truly have the skills with her daggers to properly fight. But that was just the type of person Aveline had come to know in Aurelia. She fought for good, for justice, never wavering. She had a reason to be afraid of Carver and when Aurelia had shown a distinct aversion to Anders, Aveline realized there had to be a reason.

Upon doing some digging, Aveline was able to discover that Anders was a former Grey Warden who had left his company after some sort of disagreement. She had a hard time respecting any soldier who left their unit for personal reasons; abandoning duty was selfish and pathetic. She didn't mind that he was a mage and was all for mage's rights, but Anders was outspoken to the point of being a trouble-maker. He squatted in Darktown, ministering to the sick and preaching his views. As if all that was not enough to make her wary of him, there was something just off about Anders. He was kind and attempted to be humorous most times, but there was definitely something disturbing about him that Aveline couldn't place her finger on. Varric and Isabela had just waved her concerns away, telling her she was overreacting. But she knew, from experience and intuition, that there was more to the healer than meets the eye, especially if Aurelia was fearful of him for no reason. There had to be an underlying reason and Aveline meant to find out.

However, there was really no arguing with Varric's point that they needed a mage. So they tromped off to Sundermount to curb the ambush. Aurelia had been very agitated about traveling with Anders, who didn't seem to understand that Aurelia was not interested in him. Isabela tried to keep the mood light and they dispatched the bandits in due time. She had thanked her comrades and went back to report to Guard Captain Jeven, Aurelia tagging along to speak with Seamus Dumar. All her suspicions were confirmed. He'd been angry with her for going out on a limb, berating her judgment and even insulting her. She knew then that this was his doing but still needed substantial evidence. So she went to check the duty roster to see who the attack was actually intended for and who now had the delivery sack.

Donnic. Aveline's heart had sunk. She couldn't allow anything to happen to him. Not that she'd want anything to happen to anyone, truly. But she cared for Donnic. She'd immediately sent Aurelia to round up Varric and Isabela and meet her that night in Lowtown. Aurelia had groused so much about taking Anders along that for once Aveline relented. She didn't foresee too big of a fight on the streets of Lowtown, anyways. Maker, I hope this goes well.

Waiting for Donnic's patrol that night had Aveline in stitches. She was worried, she couldn't focus on her own patrol or training. Timothy had asked twice if she was alright. Brushing him off, she'd been relieved when night fell and Aurelia met her outside the barracks. They jogged quickly towards Lowtown, to where they'd agreed to meet Isabela and Varric.

"Av, can I ask you something?" Aurelia asked as they rounded a corner in the dark and headed south towards Lowtown.

"Of course," she answered, listening to her friend but intent on quickly getting to Donnic, to make sure nothing happened to him.

"Are you in love with Donnic?"

"Maker's breath!" She sputtered, tripping over her own feet and coming to a halt.

"Hawke! Why would you ask me such a thing!?" She rarely called Aurelia 'Hawke' unless they were in the company of others.

"Because I see the way you look at him...and how worried you are now." Aurelia had answered, her hands on her hips, a frown creasing her brow. "I'm sorry...I..."

"No, no...it's alright. You just caught me off guard." She sighed, looking around. As if someone would be out and about to listen to the secrets of her heart this late. "I do care for Donnic, yes. It's been some time since Wesley passed. No one will ever replace him. But Wesley and I didn't have much time together and...Donnic is a...lovely man." She ran her fingers over her auburn ponytail, pacing around.

"It's okay, you know. To love again. You're not doing Wesley's memory a dishonor. I know you and I can tell that's what you're thinking. Wesley would want you to be happy, surely. Donnic seems a nice man." Aurelia smiled at her, nodding towards Lowtown. "Now let's go make sure he survives so you can ask him for a drink." The little mage trotted off, passing a brick home.

"Hawke, NO!" Aveline yelled, running after her. "I am not talking to him. Not yet. Hawke!"

They had found Varric and Isabela waiting for them and made haste to the location of Donnic's patrol. Aveline's heart was in her throat. What if I am too late? When they made the last corner, Aveline could already hear Donnic shouting. She unsheathed her sword and began to run. She could vaguely hear the others grabbing their weapons but she was focused on protecting Donnic. There were quite a few thugs in the alley. One particularly tall man had Donnic pressed against a wall, holding his dagger at Donnic's throat and saying something threatening. Fear jolted down her spine, as well as something else. Something she couldn't quite recognize. A mix of primal urgings, the need to protect someone she cared for as well as anger. She didn't even hesitate, but a low growl escaped her throat. Several of the men turned as the group burst into the clearing, she sprinted towards the man holding Donnic and with a guttural yell, sunk her blade deep into his abdomen before he could utter another word. She could feel the blade stick, but she used her strength to press it down, feeling a hot rush of blood on her fingers. Blood seeped out of the man's mouth and he was still before she'd shoved him to the ground.

Spinning around, she swung her blade out at the next advancing bandit. Her blade met his, sparks flying from the joined metals. "Bitch!" he yelled, turning to bring his blade back up. Her reach was better though. She leaned out with her right arm, bringing her shield up and taking her left arm to swing a close arc with her blade. As his sword came crashing down onto her shield, she felt her own sword meet flesh. She had caught him on his thigh. Shouts and swords echoed in her ears as she circled the other swordsman. She ignored all else, keeping Donnic in her sights, though. He was engaged with a mage, but doing well. She needn't have worried about his fighting ability. She lunged forward, trying to stick her blade into the man's other leg. He jumped aside just in time and swung his blade widely towards her. She brought her shield up in a circle, knocking it away and landing a hit to his shoulder armor. He jumped back again, but miscalculated. He tripped over the corpse of a comrade, falling down. He tried to roll away but Aveline's sword cleanly hit the space in the back of his neck before he could escape, severing his spinal cord with a resounding crack.

Turning on her heel, she pressed down on it and crouched down, both hands on the hilt of her sword. Most of the bandits were dead, but she spied an archer in the corner, pulling an arrow and aiming it towards Varric. Bounding, she closed the space between them in moments. He didn't even have time to react before her already bloody blade met his neck, severing his head, cleanly. The last of the would-be robbers dead, they looked around at the carnage. Donnic was struggling to stand near a wall. She rushed over, kneeling down to help him to his feet.

"Aveline...you're a beautiful sight." Donnic managed finally. She was standing so close to him that she could smell his sweat, see every speckle on his skin, the tint of his eyes...

"I mean, I was on patrol. They came out of nowhere. I took a few down but they were too many at once. The Captain said this route was supposed to be quiet." He blinked, stepping back.

Her face reddened and she stepped aside, her palms sweaty. It took a measurable amount of energy to bring herself under control again. Varric was shuffling through the sack Donnic had been carrying. He whistled low. She'd rarely seen surprise on Varric Tethras' face but she knew when she did, it meant no good.

AURELIA

**9:31 Dragon, 1st of Wintermarch**

Finding her footing in Kirkwall had been complicated at first, but things were becoming easier now. Aurelia enjoyed having friends and working for legitimate coin. Well, mostly legitimate. Maker knows who employs Varric, anyways. Yet she knew without a shred of a doubt that Varric would never allow anyone to hurt her. He called her "Little Hawke" and treated her like his little sister. The morning after she'd come home from Anders' clinic, he'd sent for her to join him in the Hanged Man to talk.

Aurelia had eagerly accepted the invitation, curious to know more about the man who had saved her life. Her initial meetings with him were still slightly groggy. So she had went; Mother had walked her there on her way to see Gamlen, just to be sure she wasn't still nursing a concussion. Early afternoon meant that the Hanged Man was still relatively empty. Aurelia hadn't been in here much, but Varric had sent directions to his room. Walking up the stairs, she had rounded the corner and knocked on the door. "Enter!" came the gruff reply.

Varric was quite handsome, she'd thought. She could never understand why most humans had an aversion to dwarves. Varric was stout, his muscles rippling even through his thin tunic. His hair was a lovely shade of burnt copper, plenty of it displayed on his chest from the low cut shirt. His arms were perfectly shaped, the kind that probably pull you into a crushing hug. He was currently occupying a chair, trying to sort through papers on a large round table, while growling an admonishment to a stunningly beautiful, raven- haired beauty who currently had her feet in his lap and was trying to kick his arms away from the papers.

"Rivaini! Now stop it, I've got to find that trade agreement. You either behave now or no misbehaving later." He had sat back full in the chair, landing a gaze on the woman. She pouted.

"Varric you're positively boring. Oh, look, is this the reluctant mage you were talking about?" she perked up, refusing to move her legs from Varric's lap but waving a dagger lazily towards Aurelia in greeting.

Aurelia could do nothing but laugh at Varric's slightly annoyed expression. He patted her upper thigh and said something quietly to the woman, eliciting a giggle from her. Aurelia sat down across from them, studying the woman. She was tall, or at least looked that way, with her long, sleek legs set it thigh high leather boots. She didn't seem to be wearing any pants, just a long sort of...shirt? Aurelia thought maybe she had interrupted their lovemaking due to her state of undress, but judging from the belt and boots, she assumed she dressed as such regularly. The woman's hair was swept back and tied from her face with a bright blue handkerchief. Her eyes were positively mischievous and Aurelia couldn't quite tell what colour they were for all their sparkle.

"Welcome, little Hawke. This is my humble abode and my not-so-humble partner in crime..."

"And bed, too, don't forget that bit, Varric," the woman added saucily.

Varric sighed, but chucked. "This is the pirate Isabela, I briefly told you about. She's going to teach you how to defend yourself with a dagger. Now. How are you feeling? I've had some lunch ordered, it should be here soon." He watched her as she sat, taking in her surroundings.

"Why, Varric, she isn't even blushing! Did you manage to find a woman more promiscuous than I? I thought I was your queen!" Isabela pouted, twirling her dagger on the table.

"Maker's breath, Rivaini, no one could take that title from you." Varric's broad shoulders bounced as he laughed.

"Good. So, Hawke, Varric tells me you're a mage who can't use magic, hmm?" she watched Aurelia, taking a swig from her cup.

Aurelia furrowed her brow. "I don't like magic, it's ruined everything in my life."

"I can show you a bit of magic in bed, you'd like that magic, I guarantee." The pirate shifted in her seat, rubbing her legs into Varric and shifting her very prominent bosom about.

"Oh, truly? Are you quite the sorceress then?" Aurelia asked calmly, pouring herself a cup of warm ale with just a hint of a smile. Varric nearly spat out his drink, coughing and laughing. Isabela dissolved into fits, her face turning red as she cackled.

Once they had both recovered themselves, they spent the next couple of hours talking about the expedition, work and Aurelia's training. Aurelia had greatly enjoyed her time with them; Isabela was a complete spitfire and Varric was both wise and humorous. Isabela offered to walk her home, as Varric had other business to attend to. They'd gotten up to leave, Isabela leaning over Varric and tugging on his chest hairs, whispering something in his ear.

Heading towards her home, they strolled together arm-in-arm. Aurelia looked at her new friend and smiled.

"You've got to teach me all your tricks and skills, Isabela."

"All of them? Goodness, a girl's got to keep some secrets. Which are you interested in particular? Seducing a dwarf?" Isabela shot a wicked glance at her.

Aurelia blushed momentarily. "No, Varric is quite handsome, but he sees me as his little sister like everyone else does and besides, watching you two together is quite entertaining."

"Well if you want a real show, I could hide you away in the rafters..."

"Isabela!" Aurelia cried, trying to sound more shocked than she really was.

"What? He is very stingy with his time, you know. I find I have to occupy myself with other men and women, he neglects me so." They strolled up the street, giggling and attracting all sorts of stares.

"Sweet Andraste, does he get jealous?" Aurelia asked. She'd never heard of a relationship of that sort.

"Only if someone outdoes him." Isabela winked at her. They were nearly at Aveline's.

"But...do you love him?" she asked, now a little confused.

Isabela laughed, a full, throaty chuckle that lit up her eyes. "Oh, Hawke, you've much to learn, sweetling. I'll see you first thing in the afternoon for our first lesson. On daggers, Hawke." She pecked Aurelia on the cheek and sauntered off back towards Lowtown.

She watched her walk off, smiling. Unwilling to go home and feeling enormously better, she headed towards the Viscount's Keep to see if Aveline had any work for her. Aveline had been out on patrols, so she wandered around the Keep, looking about. She wasn't paying much attention when a man barreled into her, muttering under his breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, a hand on her shoulder.

Aurelia rubbed her shoulder and looked up at him. A tall man about her age looked back her, chestnut brown hair slicked back into a spiky sort of do, pale skin and dressed quite lavishly. Aurelia worried momentarily. "I...I'm fine, thank you."

"Good. Look, I'm so sorry. My father and I had a disagreement and I stormed out of his office, not watching where I was going. Forgive me?" he asked, smiling at her.

Aurelia smiled back. "You sound like me. I argue with my mother constantly. I'm Aurelia Hawke, pleasure to meet you," she said, holding her hand out to shake his. Instead, he took it and brought her hand up to his mouth, planting a light kiss on her knuckles.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady. I am Saemus Dumar. Say...I know this is rather sudden, but would you care to join me for lunch?" His smile was genuine and Aurelia couldn't resist smiling back. She hadn't eaten much at Varric's, she'd been quite interested in talking and forgotten to eat.

"You know, I'd love to. Do you want to grab some food and picnic somewhere?" she asked spontaneously. She immediately regretted her question, blushing. Jeez, Aurelia, why didn't you just go ahead and ask him to bed!

Only, Saemus smiled broadly. "That sounds fantastic. I know the perfect place, too. It has a great view." Offering her his arm, they strolled out of the Keep together, smiling and chatting. Many people took notice, but the pair themselves did not bother to notice the stares.

They'd eaten lunch on the rooftop of the Keep, giggling like a couple of miscreants as they snuck out of sight to climb the stairs and ladders. They spent all afternoon up there, eating, talking about their families and laughing. Only the sun setting had chased them off the roof. When Aurelia had arrived home that evening, she had marveled at the wondrous luck of her day, making three new friends she was sure to have for life.

**9:31 Dragon, 22nd of Wintermarch**

Now, three weeks later, she was sitting on the roof of the Keep with Saemus, in their usual spot; eating dried fruits and playing a game of cards, some sort of game that Saemus had learned from the Qunari. It was a skilled game of strategy, making certain pairs and the like. She and Saemus had bonded quickly. He was a perfect friend and they had much in common. Both of their parents expected a certain future from them, which they abhorred. They spent all their extra time together, usually in places like this to escape the pressure of life in Kirkwall. They could tell each other everything without fear of being criticized. Aurelia had told him that he was the brother she wished she'd had. Saemus hated Carver, maybe even more than she did. He was trying to discreetly look into locating him for her, even though she'd told him it wasn't necessary. He worried after her though, and she him. They were just friends, best friends to be sure, but they have off an air of something more, effectively keeping everyone else off their backs, romantically. The only one wise to their ruse was the Viscount himself. He had cornered Saemus after he'd heard rumors of the two of them sneaking off together. Saemus had told him the truth, though and his father had agreed to keep their secret, so long as they didn't cause any scandal.

Aurelia popped a candied apricot slice into her mouth and drew a card from the deck. "Have you visited Ashaad lately?" she asked.

Rearranging his cards, her friend frowned. "No, Father has had me followed when I venture towards that area of Kirkwall."

"Why don't you sneak out at night?" Aurelia set a pair of cards down, making sure they were the right ones for her set.

Saemus popped his head up from his hand of cards. "I...I never thought of that. Would you help me? Hey, you can even come with me!" He looked particularly pleased with himself.

She shrieked with laughter, falling backwards. "Have you truly never snuck out at night, Saemus," she asked incredulously.

"No...oh stop looking at me like that. Sit up and play your hand, braggart," he teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

She complied, still giggling. She shifted her cards again and sighed, drawing another from the deck.

"Sneaking out from a house in town is much different than sneaking out of the Keep," he muttered, slapping down two pairs of cards.

Aurelia watched him, instantly feeling sorry for making fun of him. "Oh don't be cross with me, Brother, I'm sorry." She put her hand over his, waiting for him to look up at her. They called each other siblings when no one was around, it was their nickname for one another. It was almost ludicrous, how close they were, only having known each other for a few short weeks. But Aurelia felt as if she'd known Saemus her whole life. They had done nothing but talk and talk about their lives, their hopes and dreams. They could practically finish each other's sentences. When Saemus looked up, his vivid green eyes were narrowed.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Father has just been extremely pushy as of late. He wants to arrange a marriage for me. Every candidate he's brought up I've turned down but he still persists. He's so woeful about it. He actually asked if he made you a noble if I'd consent to marry you just for show!" He shook his head, drawing a card.

Aurelia laughed. "He is desperate for grandchildren, hmm?" She dug through the bowl of fruits, looking for an apricot or pear slice.

"He wants to make sure there is an heir..."

"Speaking of my heritage. I've found a lead on my Grandfather's will. Well, Isabela found it actually. Through Anders." Aurelia and Saemus both shivered in distaste at the same time, causing them to laugh. "Speaking of sneaking out at night, I'm going to break into the Amell estate and see if I can get the will for Mother."

"Aurelia...you must be careful. I've heard awful rumors of the thugs who own it now. Please take caution, Sister." He looked at her with worry, giving her pause. She patted his hand.

"You know I will be. I have to do this though." She finally located a candied pear and sucked the sugar coating off of it before chewing it.

"I know you will but that's a lot of mercenaries. Hey if you get the will, maybe I can convince Father to help get you the estate back. You'd be a proper noble lady then! Why, your mother would make you wear gowns and everything!" Saemus roared with laughter, nearly knocking over his mug.

Aurelia pelted him with dried plums. He dodged several but one stuck in his spiked hair. Grimacing, he made to pull it out. "Did you pick all those out just to throw them at me?"

"No, they're gross, actually," she replied wickedly. He pulled the candy from his hair and promptly threw it back at her.

Later, when he walked her home, they plotted sneaking him out to visit the Qunari compound the next night. Nearly at her house, they stopped, ironing out the last few details quietly, huddling together . Suddenly, Saemus sucked in his breath.

"Maker's breath, Anders is heading your way carrying something."

Aurelia groaned. "Dammit, what can I do? I hate him and he won't leave me alone!"

Sensing her distress, Saemus looked out of the corner of his eye and waited a moment, then pulled Aurelia to him and into an awkward kiss. Thoroughly shocked, she started to pull away.

"Play along until he leaves," Saemus muttered under his breath. Grinning, she wound her arms around his neck. She had no idea how to kiss. Isabela was wont to describe everything in lurid detail but Aurelia usually ignored her. While she was certain she and Saemus' ignorant fumbling had to look comical, it did the trick. When they heard Anders swear and stomp away before reaching them, they broke apart and promptly fell into gales of laughter. Saemus wiped his mouth.

"I'm...sorry. I wanted...to...help," he said, between laughs.

"That was brilliant! And oh, I'm so sorry. I've never kissed anyone before!"

"Me either," he said, still chuckling. They hugged and agreed on a time for tomorrow before Aurelia went inside her home.


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, lovelies! I am so terribly sorry I've been neglectful! I shall endeavor to post more often. Thank you all so much for reviewing and messaging me! :)

AURELIA  


**9:31 Dragon, 24th of Wintermarch**

Getting into the mansion wasn't actually the hardest part. No, that had been stifling her anger at Varric and Isabela for bringing Anders. She had known, rounding the corner in Darktown to the hideyhole near Anders' clinic, that he would perhaps be able to see them. But she hadn't dreamed that they'd insist on bringing him! 

"We need someone who can heal, Little Hawke, so save it," Varric had murmured as he hugged her when she arrived. She loved the smell of her dwarven protector. Something musky, mixed with whiskey and honey. It was a...safe smell. Comforting. 

So it hurt when she realized the man she counted on to protect her, had brought someone she felt very unsafe with. So Aurelia had ignored the glowering mage, keeping her distance. Traversing the tunnel leading up into the Amell estate, though, he began to needle her jealously about Saemus. Finally having had enough, she rounded on Anders. 

"My romantic life, no, my life period, is none of your business Anders! I don't owe you a fucking thing!!" She had shouted at him, the air in her lungs hot and heavy with rage. The dark glare he gave her in reply scared her, but she didn't back down. 

Varric began to congratulate her on finally discovering her backbone but they were interrupted by a shout and the appearance of several hired thugs guarding the mansion.

It took them hours to clear the mansion. Aurelia had taken a few bumps and bruises but refused Anders' healing. Instead, she downed healing potions and hobbled on. 

"Darling, you really should pick up a staff before you get yourself or one of us killed," Isabela said cheekily. Aurelia gave her a withered look.

They were finally certain the house was clear. Aurelia went about with Varric to explore, while Anders sulked and Isabela watched for any intruders. The house was in horrible condition but it had charm. The ceilings were high and all of the Amell crests were still intact. Some furniture remained, hidden under sheets haphazardly thrown over them. There was a kitchen, pantry, library and parlour room on the first floor as well as the receiving room just inside. A chandelier hung sideways, threatening to fall. The portraits on the wall were coated in dust. Aurelia wondered idly if any of them were her family members. Upstairs, she and Varric checked the bedrooms. Only three bedrooms and a couple of sitting rooms were on the second floor and none of them seemed to house a chest.

Aurelia frowned, tired. Varric put his arm around her waist. "Come on, I bet the vault is in the lower rooms, up from that tunnel."  
Obediently, she followed him. They began traversing back through the passage and sure enough, in a small anteroom, was a hidden door that led to the vault. Everything seemed intact, astonishingly. Aurelia was amazed, wandering around the room. A painting of her mother hung on one wall, showing a much younger Leandra.

"My, she hasn't aged well," Isabela quipped. Aurelia promptly elbowed the pirate and made her way to a large chest.  
"It's locked," she sighed, leaning back on her heels.

"Move over, grumpy," Isabela said, kneeling down beside her. She leaned over the chest, pulling a metal tool from...somewhere, and began to work the lock. Aurelia had trouble tearing her gaze away from Isabela's bosom, as she hunched beside her on the floor. I'm just tired. I've no reason to be attracted to her, she's bedding Varric...and every other man and woman in Kirkwall.  
Triumphantly, the busty pirate flipped open the heavy chest lid easily. Aurelia grinned broadly at her, peering over the lid at the contents. A substantial amount of coin was still contained within and Aurelia promptly divided that up between herself and her friends. Varric had tried to protest, weakly, that it was sort of her inheritance, but Aurelia had given him a weary look. The dwarf loved coin and free coin was the best sort. There were also a few jewels and odd papers. Megara took the papers and the jewels that looked like they might belong to her Mother and gave the rest to her friends. Scrunching her face up, she noticed the corner of a paper sticking out underneath the velvet lining of the chest. The will! Tugging it out, she whooped. 

"Alright, dove, let's head back to Lowtown before any more thugs come through the front door and realize we've killed all their comrades." Happily, Aurelia heeded Isabela.

The trek back to Darktown and then Lowtown was fast. Anders was sulking still, but not as darkly as before. He seemed genuinely happy that Aurelia had recovered the will, although she still refused to speak to him. Parting with him in front of the clinic, she was relieved to be heading back to Lowtown with Varric and Isabela. 

"So, up for some drinking and cards?" Isabela wound her arm around Aurelia's shoulders. 

"Sure, we've a bit of coin to spare now, I think," she said happily. She was elated with herself and wanted nothing more than to spend the evening in good company.

Once they were safely and warmly ensconced in Varric's room, he had called for wine and whiskey and bread. The girls divested themselves of their cumbersome boots and curled up into their chairs to clear the table and ready the cards. Aurelia had drank with them before, but rarely anything other than light ale or wine. Tonight, she delved into some Antivan whiskey, taking shots with Isabela. It was not long before she was light-headed and feeling too warm. She and Isabela were singing loudly, pulling on one another and laughing at Varric. He was sunk into his chair comfortably, leaning back like a king on his throne. 

Chuckling at the girls, he filled their tumblers. "Little Hawke, I daresay you are not going to make it back to Aveline's before dawn."

Hiccupping, she answered him as saucily as she could muster, "Well I can't stay here, Isabela doesn't know how to share!"  
Varric raised his eyebrow at her. "Hawke..."

She turned to Isabela. "How's come you get all the handsome ones!?" She hiccupped again.

Isabela laughed at her and leaned towards her to whisper in her ear. "Because the handsome ones are not always the best, darling." The pirate lightly licked her neck just below her earlobe. 

The sensation sent a jolt through Aurelia, who had never experienced such and she gasped. Isabela chuckled deeply and leaned back to draw another card.

"Where the hell is that maid with my food!" Varric looked mildly irritated. He got up and excused himself, shutting the door behind him to return to the common room and look for the serving wench.

Aurelia whipped her head around to look at Isabela, too fast and she swayed drunkenly. Isabela cackled at her. "Quick before he comes back, let's umm, let's..." She had forgotten what she'd wanted to do and looked around confusedly. She had a prank on her mind, but...her gaze landed on Isabela's bosom again. The skin looked so smooth and soft. She completely forgot her cards and manners are she stared at her friend. She didn't even realize that Isabela had stood.

The pirate pushed her chair back just a tad, lifting one long, booted leg over, settling herself into Aurelia's lap. She sucked in a breath and hazily looked at the temptress. 

"Mmmm, Isabela...I..." She couldn't focus on her words. Isabela was too warm in her lap. Her tunic had rode up her thighs and the other woman seductively shifted herself high up her lap, putting one arm around her neck and walking her fingers up Aurelia's arm to gather the other one there as well. Isabela's breasts were full in her face now. She had no idea what she was doing but she knew what she wanted to do. She placed her hands shakily on Isabela's thighs, running herfingers up the sily skin to grasp her ass. Sucking in another breath she squeezed and pulled Isabela even closer to her. 

Then there were fingers in her hair and her neck was pulled back and Isabela's mouth was on hers, hot and demanding. Leaving one hand to squeeze and fondle Isabela's ass she lifted the other to the straining stays of the pirate's tunic. She rubbed and pulled at her nipples, the fabric was thin and easy to manipulate. Isabela was kissing her deeply, teaching her what to do with her tongue. Aurelia let her hands rove though, they seemed to find their way on their own. Just as she had reached one hand underneath Isabela's thigh and towards her wet sex, Varric came through the door. Aurelia tried to jump up but Isabela barely moved.

Varric, however, looked stunned. He set the food down on the table and frowned.

"Oh, Varric, someone has to teach our little bird all about the pleasurable things in life, hmm?" Isabela's voice was heavy, the sound of it made Aurelia tingle with want.

"Cut it out, now, Is." There was something final in Varric's voice. The sight of them tangled up together obviously bothered him but Aurelia couldn't figure out why, she was too drunk. She wanted to keep touching Isabela, wanted her tongue in her mouth...

"I think it's time I have someone escort you home, Hawke." Varric's voice was firm and Aurelia whimpered as Isabela slid off her lap and Varric gave her a disappointed frown. 

While she drunkenly pulled on her boots, Isabela followed Varric into the hallway. Aurelia could hear them arguing.

"You're not jealous, so what the hell, Varric!" Isabela demanded.

"Not Hawke, Isabela. She is too young, too impressionable." 

"Ha!" Isabela laughed with disdain. "You can't shelter her forever, Varric. You might want to play older brother forever, but she is eventually going to bed someone. Why not someone who actually cares about her, it's not like I am going to take her maidenhead!" 

"Can it, Is. I'm having someone take her home and I don't want to see this shit again, you hear me?" Varric thundered at Isabela, who had yelled right back and stomped off.

Aurelia felt awful. She fell off her chair, tearing up. She didn't want anyone to fight. She just wanted...she wanted...

 

She'd been so drunk that she didn't remember getting home. She woke up on the settee downstairs, with a strong urge to piss. That was a task made hard by the amount of liquor in her body.

Once she had cleaned her hands and headed back to her perch for the night, she decided to read the will before passing out. By the dwindling hearth she made out as many of the words as she could, drunkenly. Her not-so-sober heart soared when she realized they could fight to get the estate back, but sunk after she realized how heartbroken Mother would be when she realized Gamlen had lied.

**9:31 Dragon, 25th of Wintermarch**

The following morning, she skipped running errands for Aveline to help Mother properly clean and air out the house. Surprisingly, she didn't have a hangover, but she was tired. She didn't want to face Varric at the moment, either. The look of disappointment on his face was too much for her.

Scrubbing the baseboards in the kitchen, she heard Mother call for her. Standing, she wiped her hands on her apron and trotted up the steps. Mother handed her a forgotten, wrapped up shirt, which opened to show something long forgotten. Flemeth's amulet!

AVELINE

Returning the practice swords to their places, Aveline sighed. It had been a long day. Assuming control of the city guard was a dream and a nightmare. It was more political than she cared for, too. She was learning quickly, how tense relations were in the city. The Templars certainly did not work well with the guard, seeing themselves as superior. The guards resented this and naturally, fights broke out quite often. Sighing heavily, she locked her new office and said goodnight to everyone.

Tomorrow is the big day. She was nervous. The Viscount himself would be heading the ceremony to officially install her as Guard Captain. Some high-ranking Templars and Chantry sisters would be in attendance as well. 

Instead of heading home, Aveline turned for the Hanged Man. She needed to practice her speech on someone and Leandra would be in bed. Aurelia was likely at the tavern or up to something with Saemus. "Those two are inseparable, " she said aloud, shoving open the door to the tavern.

A quick glance told her the gang was likely holed up in Varric's room. Thank the Maker for that, I don't need all these drunks hearing me bumble this speech until I can practice it.

Reaching Varric's quarters, she had to laugh. Her dwarven friend could easily afford a nice home but insisted on living here. His room, the biggest the tavern offered, was decorated so extravagantly as to seem gaudy. 

"Pull up a chair, Red, we were just about to start a game of Diamondback." Varric was obviously already in his cups. Isabela was twirling her dagger as she drained her ale and Anders studying his cards. 

Pulling up a chair, Anders looked up at her, hiccupped and asked where Aurelia was. Giving him a look, she started to chide him but Varric beat her to the punch.

"Look, Blondie, Hawke is not into you. Leave it," he said menacingly.

"Can't say I blame her, when was the last time you changed those robes?" Isabela wrinkled her nose at him, pouring herself a shot of whiskey. 

Aveline sorted her cards and gave him a stern look. "Anders, you know she is seeing Saemus. If they ever get the Amell estate back, she and Leandra will be nobles again. Then it will be a matter of time before she and Saemus are engaged." Frowning, she groaned at her horrid hand of cards.

"But I saved her life!" Anders protested, whining like a petulant child.

Isabela nearly spat out her drink, laughing. "Do you really think Hawke is some weak damsel in distress, in need of saving? Andraste's tits, you're a fool! Leave the girl be. If any of us ever beds her, it'll be me." The group groaned collectively and Varric shot Isabela a look. "Right, right, I know, Varric. No one is allowed to touch the innocent little mage, gotcha big brother." The pirate seemed to sulk over her own cards.

The group settled into a raucous evening of cards and drinking and the issue of Aurelia's wooing was finally dropped. Walking home later, Isabela followed her. 

"You know, that was actually a pretty good speech, Avs. I liked it." Isabela slurred.

"Don't call me that. And don't lean on me, you reek." She tried to shove Isabela off, but the drunken pirate just wobbled and she'd had to catch her.

By the time they reached her house, she was practically carrying Isabela. Dragging her up the stairs, she unlocked the door and draped the drunken pirate over the settee near the fire. Finding a blanket, she covered her up and retired to her room to get some rest for her big day.

**9:31 Dragon, 26th of Wintermarch**

Morning came too early. Aveline hadn't slept at all. She was too nervous. She rose, walking over to the basin on the dresser in front of the window. It was a small porcelain set, painted with little birds. A neatly folded towel laid beside the jug and dish. Despite sitting in the window, the water was quite cool as she poured it from the pitcher to the curved dish. It felt refreshing, though. Splashing some on her face and around her neck, she tried to breathe calmly. Her face dripping, she leaned over the dish, gripping both sides of the little dresser. She watched as the city stirred sleepily, the sun was shining through the buildings as people left their homes for work. Taking a deep breath, she turned and began to dress for the day. 

After buckling her belt, she brushed her unkempt, auburn locks. Sitting in front of her mirror, she tried to pull her hair into something presentable. Every style she tried failed, frustrating her. "Damnit," she swore, slamming the brush down. Her face was reddened, her freckles standing out on her pale skin. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," she sighed. 

Leandra entered, a breakfast tray on her hip. "Good morning, dear. I thought I'd bring you a bite to eat before your ceremony. You must be nervous." Leandra smiled, setting the tray on the dresser. 

Aveline was touched. "Leandra, you didn't need to go through such trouble, thank you."

"Now, now, you must keep your strength up." Leandra crossed her arms, watching Aveline. "I'm sure you've got to be down there early. I'll leave you to it, I've got to drag Aurelia out of bed. She stinks of ale and Maker knows what she was up to last night. If you need anything, do yell."

Aveline thanked her and picked up the cup of tea to sip it. The hot brother warmed her, settling her stomach and nerves. She took a deep breath, setting her chin on her fingertips and leaning on the dresser. Wesley's shield caught her eye, where it hung above her bed. I hope you're watching today, Wesley. I'm going to try to make you proud. She smiled wistfully, turning to finish her tea.

AURELIA

Rolling out of bed after a night of heaving drinking was certainly not an easy task. She was tired and sore. Turning over, she stretched and grinned. She couldn't wait to show Mother the will that evening. But first, she had to show it to Saemus. And even before that, she had Aveline's induction as guard captain to attend. 

She had to jog to get to the Keep and meet Saemus on time. Sprinting up the stairs, she passed Seneschal Bran who grimaced at her. She knew he hated her relationship with Saemus, he'd complained to the Viscount on multiple occasions about her supposed behaviour. Giggling to herself, she rushed to Saemus' quarters. He met her in the hallway, though.

"You're late," he teased, hugging her warmly.

"I got the will," she whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait to see it. Did you bring it?" Saemus asked her as they turned to leave the Keep. 

"Yes. Mother's not seen it yet either. I wanted to show you first, Before we break you out of here tonight," she said with a sideways, mischievous glance.

They both dissolved into stifled laughter, arm in arm as they scooted from the building, eliciting a fair amount of exasperated looks. Seneschal Bran couldn't have looked more loathsome. 

"Father left ages ago, we'll have missed all the fun," Saemus complained.

"Oh, what do you know of fun, brat," she picked back.

"I have fun with Ashaad, you know," he said silkily.

"Saemus!" Aurelia exclaimed.

"Shhh, I'll tell you about it tonight," he hushed her, laughing.

"Well, truth be told, I've got an exploit of similar manner to divulge, myself, " she admitted, remembering Isabela in her lap, and shuddered.

They had arrived at the square in short time. Aveline and several guardsmen were already there. Leandra and Gamlen were talking with a neighbor of Gamlen's. A few Chantry sisters were mulling about as well. Saemus spotted his father. 

"I'll be right back, Sister," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Aurelia stood to the side, watching the excitement. She was wondering vaguely where Varric and Isabela were when a familiar voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Find yourself a new brother, Aurelia?" 

She whirled around, fearfully. Staring back at her, was Carver. He was in full Templar dress, with a sinister look on his face. She tried to stutter a response as the other Templars with him filed past and towards the small stage.

Aurelia took a step backwards. Surely he won't try anything here, not with all these witnesses.

Carver sneered, tapping his Templar sword. "You can't run forever, mage bitch," he spat.

"She doesn't need to run, Ser Hawke!" Saemus' voice came from behind her, just as she felt his comforting hand on her back.  
"Aurelia is a close friend to Kirkwall and as the Viscount's son I ensure her protection." He glared at carver, a dark look she'd not seen from him before. His eyebrows were narrowed, his mouth set in a firm, thin line.

Carver seemed to waver at the threat from the Viscount's son. "Close friends, indeed," he muttered, trodding off.

Still shaking, Aurelia turned to thank Saemus as Varric and Isabela walked up to them.

"Was that Templar giving you trouble, little Hawke?" Varric asked and sounded troubled.

"Not just any Templar. It seems that the reason none of us has been able to track Carver is that we were looking in all the wrong places." Saemus kept his arm around Aurelia as they all watched as Carver approached Leandra and Gamlen.

Isabela sucked in a quick breath. "Andraste's holy knickers, I thought we'd rid of the little bastard. Now he's a fucking Templar!?"

They began bickering about what to do. Aurelia could do nothing but watch in bitter shock and horror as Leandra flung her arms around the brother who had tried to murder her weeks ago.

The Viscount signaled a start to the ceremony.  
"I have to go sit with Father. I will see you tonight. Don't worry, please." Saemus have her arm a squeeze and headed up to the stage to sit to the right of his father. The Chantry sisters and Templars stood on either side, the guards along the left, Aveline leading them. Quite a few townspeople had turned out to see the new Guard Captain installed.

Aurelia turned to Varric. "I'm not leaving, I won't let Aveline down. But I will need you to help me secure a room at the Hanged Man for now," she said, firmly.

The dwarf started to protest but she shook her head. "I will not go back to living with my Mother. Not now. Not after she embraces that monster with open arms, after what he did. She knows what he has done, too. If she wants to blindly accept it and pretend that asshole is her little boy, I won't be around for it." She could hear the bitterness dripping in her voice, but she couldn't just shake it off.

Isabela put her arm around her waist. "We could shack up together, you know. Then Varric couldn't interrupt us if we tried to have some girly fun," she said, watching Varric.

Aurelia chuckled slightly, watching Varric frown at them both. They took seats opposite Leandra and Gamlen and waited for the ceremony to start. As she watched a new chapter begin for her friend, she couldn't help but feel like she had no hope or future. She had thought she'd rid of Carver and could start a new chapter of her own life. But here he was and a Templar to boot.  
"How much more capital do we need before we can go to the Deep Roads," she inquired, forcing her mind to other matters.


	8. Heads Will Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Yes, it's a "nod" to Henry VIII. I'm obsessed, I apologize. May or may not be "Easter Eggs" to the Tudors contained within. Enjoy and please, pretty please, leave a review!

AVELINE

**9:31 Dragon, 26th of Wintermarch**

The words stuck in her mouth, like piles of dry cotton threatening to choke her. She was beginning to sweat, even though the day was not hot. Standing in front of a small crowd, preparing to give her little speech, Aveline Vallen was rendered mute with terror. She never hesitated. No. She had faced down fear before, things that would cause any number of stout men with hearts of stone to seize with terror. But this, this was different. For all her preparation, she was truly worried.

The sun glinted off one of the statues ,its light catching a bead of sweat high on her brow. It made a tiny rainbow that only she could possibly see, for just a fleeting moment. Closing her eyes for a brief pause, she breathed in deeply. She could hear nothing but the sound of her breath, feel the warm sun of Kirkwall through her clothes. She focused, forcing the lump in her throat away. She could see Wesley, whole and happy, standing at the edge of a cliff set against a bright sky, cloudless. He was smiling. Opening her jade green eyes, Aveline smiled to herself and began with a strong, sure voice.

"Good people of Kirkwall!

I come before you, humbly, today.

I come to accept the utmost honour of Captain of the Guard.

But I also accept and embrace the challenges that go with this task.

And I am here to promise to you all,

that I will protect Kirkwall with every breath of my body.

I say that where you, in the name of our well beloved commons,

have both praised and extolled me for the notable qualities which you have

conceived to be in me, I most heartily thank you all that you have reminded me of

my duty.*

And my duty is to every person in Kirkwall.

From the lowliest merchant to the Viscount himself.

I thank you all, heartily, for the trust in which you have

bestowed upon me. I shall not fail you.

For Kirkwall!"

She blinked then, in slow motion. It was so silent that one could have heard a butterfly's wings beat on the still air. Then, it happened. The square erupted in noise. Joyful sounds! People cheered, they called her name. The Viscount was saying something to her. It all blurred together until she could see nothing, hear nothing but she could feel Wesley's presence as if he were the sun warming her shoulders, comforting and cheering her.

That night, they feasted and celebrated at the Hanged Man in the common room. Varric practically bought the place out of ale, so people were packing the place until it was fit to bursting. Aveline couldn't stop smiling, everyone wanted to shake her hand and congratulate her.. She was even able to ignore Isabela's antics and Anders' sulking. She finally felt a bit of peace after such a tumultuous start in Kirkwall.

**9:31 Dragon, 27th of Wintermarch**

Peace was always meant to be short lived, eh, Aveline? She strode through the streets, angrily. Her armor clattered noisily and though it was not late, several stray cats and dogs fled from her presence, scurrying for the safety of the shadows. Her hand on the hilt of her dagger, she practically stomped up the stairs to the Viscount's office. Dammit, Aurelia! My first day on the job and you're already causing trouble!

She was nearly to the top of the stairs where Seneschal Bran awaited before she had the sense to stop and catch her breath. I cannot present myself to the Viscount so flustered, mere hours after he has officially installed me as the city's protector. She drew in a deep breath between her thin, pale lips. Squaring her shoulders and straightening her back, she cleared the last few steps, her head held high.

Nodding to Seneschal Bran, she followed him through the waiting room to stand before the Viscount's office door. She could hear shouting from within. Frowning, Seneschal Bran tapped on the door, then opened it to allow her within. Forcing herself to appear calm, Aveline walked into what she could only describe as chaos. The Viscount's face and neck were red with anger, he hovered over his desk, knuckles pressed into fists, against the smooth top. His shoulders were set, his entire body giving off an air of wrath. Saemus stood in front of the desk, pacing back and forth, also breathless with anger and matching his father shout for shout. In the corner, trying to shrink into the exquisite stuffing itself, was a fearful Aurelia, whose wrists were shackled and the chain held by a mute and stoic Templar beside her. Aveline nearly gasped at the sight of Aurelia in hand chains, but she managed, very carefully, to fold her hands against her midsection and rest her thumbs in her belt, awaiting orders.

"I'm not a fool child, Father! I am of age and I have every right to go out after dark if I so choose!" Saemus stopped at the corner of the desk to bluster at his father.

"You act quite the fool, Saemus! You have been warned, time and again, to stay away from the heathen Qunari! I will not permit your fraternization with them. You will ruin our house and bring shame to the city itself!"

"The only shame is the intolerance for a religion and people other than your own," Saemus spat back.

"Enough! I forbade you to go near the horned creatures and you repaid me by disobeying. You see what your actions have reaped," the Viscount commented bitterly, waving his hand towards Aurelia. He stood and crossed his arms, glaring at his son.

"How can you put her in irons! She's done nothing!" Saemus' voice began to break, he was obviously terrified for his friend.

"You call her sister, but she is not. She is not your sister. You are an only child. The only child of the Viscount of Kirkwall. You owe your duty to the people of Kirkwall, not some upstart vagabond with no title and nothing but a poor reputation!" The Viscount thundered again, Aveline could see his patience was wearing thin.

Before they could start at each other again, Aveline stepped forward. "Your Grace, if I may interject, respectfully?"

Saemus turned, startled to see her. He deflated a bit at someone else coming into the argument. Viscount Dumar threw his hands up.

"Yes, yes of course. I called you here for your opinion on the matter and as you are the one harboring this...girl at present."

Aveline took note of the spite in the Viscount's voice before proceeding with caution. "Viscount Dumar, I apologize if my...friend has caused your house any troubles. Both she and Saemus are quite young and surely do not realize the ramifications of sneaking out at night to such a destination. I would plead for mercy on their behalf, based on their youthful ignorance. I will take Aurelia back to my home and ensure she is observed and remains respectful to your wishes in future." She spoke carefully, pausing to throw a measured glance at Aurelia.

The Viscount considered for a few moments. Saemus began to protest but the Viscount pounded his fist on his desk. "Enough! I will not hear another word from you, son! Seneschal Bran," he called.

Seneschal Bran opened the door as if he'd been standing behind it the entire time. "Yes, Viscount?"

"Please have two guards escort my son back to his quarters and see that one is posted there to make sure he stays there this time." He folded his arms back across his chest.

"What!? You cannot be serious, locking me up in my room like some petulant child. I am a grown man, you can't..."

"Oh I can, Saemus and you would do good to obey me this time, or your friend here will face the consequences." The Viscount's tone was ominous, even Aveline drew in a sharp breath at the threat.

Saemus emitted a strangled cry, his shoulders fell and his entire body deflated. He turned to take his leave, going towards Aurelia to part ways. Aveline felt horrible for both of her young friends. Even more so when the guard beside Aurelia stepped in front of her and held his hand up. Saemus turned to his father to protest, but no amount of tears and youthful pleas would move the man. Saemus was escorted from the room without further incident.

The Viscount turned his attention to Aveline. "I trust you can keep your charge under control, hmm? I should hope so, as you've an entire guard to keep in line as well as the city, Aveline Vallen. It would not look well if the city's new Guard Captain could not keep a lid on her...charity case."

She bristled at that, beginning to come back with a retort that Aurelia was actually her friend but she bit her tongue. They dismissed shortly thereafter, with strict warnings to Aurelia to stay clear of Saemus, or else.

Aveline didn't have the heart to reprimand Aurelia on the walk home. She could tell the poor girl was completely defeated. She also knew that Aurelia didn't want to go home and face Leandra after the day's events. Poor thing, she has faced betrayal on every front and now I'm expected to drag her home with me to Leandra. She had an idea. It was risky, but she thought it just might work.

"I need to stop at the Hanged Man and get some papers from Varric, maybe you can grab a pint and try to relax a little bit?" She asked as kindly as she could and was rewarded when Aurelia seemed to release a little tension from her posture, although she still wouldn't look at her. "Good," she commented, leading Aurelia into the Hanged Man at nearly midnight.

It wasn't hard to convince Varric to let Aurelia stay under his watchful gaze for the night. He was already too keen to keep the girl out of trouble and had been pacing in front of his hearth when Aveline walked into his room.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Aveline could tell the dwarf was worried. Of course he knew, he knows everything. But then why didn't he know what she'd been planning?

"I had to calm the Viscount as best I could, Varric," she sighed, sinking down into one of the comfortable leather chairs around the fireplace. She took the mug of ale Varric handed her with thanks and sipped it, allowing the day's tensions to slowly seep out of her body. Varric and his quarters had a way of that, leeching the worry and the day's troubles right out of a person. It's no wonder he is the most jovial of us all.

"I've been worried about her all evening, Red. I caught wind of her plan with Saemus the other day, but I honestly didn't think they'd be dumb enough to get caught. Little Hawke is not naive and she might be young, but she isn't stupid, either. I don't know what's gotten into her lately." He settled into the chair opposite Aveline.

"I think she is worried and maybe a little depressed. She's had a hard life and she's only nineteen, Varric. It's hardened her, understandably. And I think, I think we might coddle her too much. We want to be the big protective older siblings that she didn't have. Replace Carver. But we're stifling her and she'll never learn to be her own woman that way."

"Now you sound like Isabela, Red and I don't like that at all," Varric mumbled into his mug.

"I don't mean bedding her," she chuckled. "But I do mean we should quit hovering over her so much. You have more people watching and protecting her than the entire damn Coterie!"

Varric raised his dark eyebrows with a hint of mischievous glee. "So what? Power is good. It's good to be a king of sorts when you need it."

Aveline laughed, draining the last dregs of her mug. "Well, as much as I hate it, it's time for the Princess to spread her wings and begin to learn to fly."

Varric sighed. "All right. But I'm still keeping her out of Is' bed. Hard to tell what she'd catch..."

Aveline stood, brushing off her armor and laughing, her voice full and echoing off the thickly carpeted walls. "Oh that's rich, Varric. You bed Isabela more than anyone in Kirkwall!" She noticed with satisfaction that her dwarven friend smiled tenderly before lifting his mug as she turned to leave. For all his blustering, he cares for that pirate more than he lets on.

It was a quiet walk home and she enjoyed the solitude while she reflected on the day. The stars seemed tired as well, they were there, alright, but they were a bit dimmer than usual. "No worries, it's a new day tomorrow," she breathed, unlocking the door to her home.

AURELIA

**9:31 Dragon, 7th of Guardian**

Of course she'd spilled the damned ink bottle. Cursing under her breath, she jumped up, trying to avoid it spilling over onto her new soft breeches. She wasn't quick enough, though. A splatter made its way to her upper thigh, seeping into the dark purple fabric. "Oh, nug shit," she yelled, grabbing a towel and trying to blot some of the ink before it stained. Of course it would though. It had been nearly four years since she'd had a new set of clothes, made just for her. She'd been sitting at the desk by the window, writing Saemus a letter. They weren't allowed to see each other and Aurelia feared for Saemus' safety enough to abide by the Viscount's rules. She feared for her own skin, too, but more so for him.

She searched through the cupboard, looking for some glaynwort powder. She'd found some at one of the merchants in Darktown about a month ago, it was a light blue moss that, once ground up, would remove most stains. She snatched the small glass jar, tossing it onto her bed and wriggled out of her new clothes as quick as she could. The ink was dripping down onto the wooden floor but she paid that no heed.

She'd gotten the new clothes a few days ago, finally. The breeches were a fine, sturdy cotton material mixed with some kind of fiber from a wolf's fur to make a lovely blend. They were padded with wool and then lined with cotton. They were warm but comfortable. They came down just below her knee and were high-waisted, tapering up to show off her hourglass figure. Over her breeches were some of the most beautiful hide pants Aurelia had ever seen. The skins were taken from wolves, tanned in the sun until they were bleached. They'd been meticulously burned with an iron tool, so that beautiful patterns lined the sides and bottom. Finally, the entire thing had been dyed a beautiful sea color, both green and blue. Aurelia couldn't remember what the merchant had said she'd dyed them with. They were cut to mid calf, the loops reinforced with steel buckles for her belt. They had matching sleeves and a vest. Under the vest she wore a dark violet blouse, it wasn't as warm or sturdy as her breeches, but it matched beautifully. The buttons on it were mother-of-pearl, again intricately engraved. The sleeves flourished out, buttoning at the wrist. The cut of the shirt was low but snug enough not to show nearly as much as Isabela did. The boots were black dragon hide, heavy but comfortable. They were lined with wool for warmth and to keep her feet dry. They came up her calf almost to her knee. Finally, there were the gloves. Her favourite piece of the new ensemble. They were a dark cream colour, which Isabela had protested at her ordering and Aurelia had ignored. they were thick and short, only coming up to flare out at her wrists. They were a perfect fit and the leather gave her an excellent grip. The gloves were embroidered with stars, something that had made her pleasantly surprised when the old woman had handed them over to her. She had purchased the outfit with some of the coin she'd found at the estate, the day after the Viscount had nearly arrested her. She'd been feeling poorly and sorry for herself and she did actually need a new set of clothes. She cut a fine figure now. She had finally put on some weight and was back to her normal size. Her shoulders were long and angular, her arms muscular but not large. Her skin was pale, smooth as the cream on a fresh pail of milk. Her hair was long, well past her shoulders and almost at her buttocks. It fell in dark ringlets, a blue-black colour. Her eyes were vivid blue, an icy, bright hue. She had a small mole on her forehead above her left eye, above her arching, dark eyebrows and long lashes. With her new outfit, she looked quite the picture of a grown woman and not a pretentious teenager, finally.

After the incident with the Viscount, Aveline and Varric had arranged to rent Aurelia the room right above Varric's. It wasn't usually rented out, the attic rooms were usually kept as storerooms or servants' quarters or ignored entirely. The latter was true of the room Aurelia now occupied, so she'd gotten it at a discount, since she'd had to do quite a bit of cleaning to make it live able. It was small but cozy. From the storage rooms she'd procured a beautiful, antique writing desk. It was carved with white and red roses and the leather chair accompanying it was dreamy. She'd had to build her own bed frame and procure a mattress and stuffing, however. That had been a chore in itself, but Aveline and Ser Donnic had stopped by to help her. There was no fireplace, but as it was the end of summer, she wasn't worried. She hoped to have the estate back before winter.

That would be a tricky matter. She had petitioned for the estate through all the proper channels, but was told she would still have to have the coin to buy the estate back. She was working every odd job she could find, between Aveline, Varric and Isabela she stayed busy. She had also went to Meeran last week for extra work. She'd stipulated that she wanted nothing that would involve her brother. He had been surprised at the backbone she displayed but nevertheless he gave her work as well. She had been stashing coin to invest in the Deep Roads expedition but wasn't quite there yet.

Aurelia sifted some of the powder onto her pants then padded over to the basin and water pitcher. She filled the small porcelain cup and brought it to her bed. After several minutes of scrubbing, the ink was nearly gone. She hung the pants over a chair in front of the window to dry in the sunshine and turned back to her letter while she waited.

After she had dressed and given her letter and coin to deliver it to a courier, she headed to the docks to check on a side venture she had going. She had barely gotten a few feet down the road when a different courier stopped her to hand her two letters. The first was actually for her Mother. Frowning, she tucked it away. She hadn't seen much of Mother since they'd fallen out over Carver. She had visited maybe three times over the past month. It was just too bitter of a pill to swallow right now.

The second letter immediately caught her interest. It was a note from Meeran about another job, this one in the Lowtown Bazaar that night. Excited, she tucked it away and sprinted backwards towards the Hanged Man to tell Varric.

AVELINE

Being Captain of the Guard certainly kept a person busy. Aveline was committed to cleaning the city up. From day one she had adopted a policy of being firm but fair and above all, honest. She had been trying to build up the city guard's numbers and so far was having limited success. She was settling into a routine nicely, though.

Aurelia was finally staying out of trouble, though Aveline suspected it was mostly due to the fact that she and Varric had loosened their grip on her a bit. Initially she'd worried that Aurelia would overstep her boundaries and try to see Saemus again, but she was surprised that her friend had taken the mature and selfless approach in the matter.

Though they'd all been busy, separately, they were planning a trip to Sundermount the next day. Aveline had arranged to leave Donnic and Timothy in charge. She'd been at the barracks and around the city from dawn to dusk for the past three and half weeks, she figured one day away couldn't hurt too much. She'd certainly earned it. She wanted to be there when they took the amulet back, she felt she owed Flemeth as much as anyone else did.

She still had a full day ahead of her though so she turned her thoughts towards her tasks that needed finishing. She had to inspect some cargo that had been confiscated by one of her guards down at the docks; it was reportedly stolen. She'd do that first and get it out of the way. She looked down her to-do list for the day, reading it aloud, absent-mindedly. "Rounds, duty roster for tomorrow, interview applicants for guard position, inspect barracks, sparring..."

"Ave...Guard Captain?" came a timid voice and knock from the door.

She looked up to see Abby, one of the newer female guards, wringing her hands at the door. "Come in, Guardsman Abby. What troubles you?"

Abby paced around the room restlessly as Aveline shut the door so they'd have privacy. She walked back to her desk and settled against it, crossing her arms but thinking better of it and uncrossing them. She didn't want to look threatening.

"I...I wasn't sure who to turn to. It's just...someone has to do something, it's awful!" The small, brunette girl burst into tears, her fists clenched at her sides.

"What is it, Abby?" Aveline was concerned now. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, burning its way into her chest. She knew, somehow, that this was going to be bad.

"My sister Michelle works as a maid at the...the Red...well. She's just a maid, you see. She doesn't work with..." Abby's face became quite red and she dipped her head down in embarrassment.

"Go on," Aveline urged. Her skin was hot and tingly now, she was becoming increasingly worried.

"Michelle stays late, to help clean up after everyone leaves. Last night there were a few Templars that stayed pretty late. One of them kept trying...he thought...well she told him no, you see but he kept on. Once she did, he got all mad and went and told his pals and the dark-haired one cornered Michelle when they were closing and the other ones kept watch and he drug her off to one of the rooms and...he...he..." The poor girl was sobbing now.

"What? What happened, Abby? I need you to be calm and tell me." She crossed her arms then, she'd had to, to keep them from shaking with rage. She knew what the girl was going to tell her, she feared the worst.

"He raped her! Him and then the others and two of 'em at once. She said when she tried to cry out they hit her. They beat her until she just let them. My pa threw her out of the house when she came home. It's not her fault!"

Aveline wasn't much for hugging, but she knew she needed to do something to comfort her guard. She reached around to her desk and rooted out a handkerchief. "Here. Dry your face, dear. I am so sorry. You did right in coming to me. Where is Michelle now?"

"At the clinic in Darktown. Oh but please don't tell anyone, the mage is the only one who would see her with no coin!"

It had taken nearly a half an hour to calm her guardsman down and dismiss her for the day. Aveline was furious. She'd heard rumours, just the slightest whispers, of Templars forcing themselves on women, but nothing substantial and nothing this extreme. Rape was all too common, especially in Kirkwall. Women had little to no rights. Aveline meant to do her best to change that and she meant to start by getting justice for the girl healing in Anders' clinic.

Anyone who attended sparring practice that afternoon would have said that the Guard Captain wielded her practice sword with a fury they'd not seen before, breaking three swords and besting every guard who chose to spar with her. Her fury finally spent, she dispatched her afternoon messages and strode towards the docks to look over the cargo in contention. Just as she arrived and was waiting for the barrels to be brought to her, a deafening crack sounded. She looked up in time to see one of the metal chains holding the slave statues out in the wharf snap and fall into the water. No ships were in the bay, thankfully, and the sight made Aveline smile. Oh the chains will be broken, Kirkwall, and I will wield the sword that looses them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't realize I had not given a physical description of our leading lady! My apologies! What did everyone think? I have another chapter I am feverishly trying to type up. I have LOTS of typing to do tonight, updates on all my stories as well as the intro t two new one. I knooowwww, I know. I have gotten a couple messages about that, but all I can say is I have a crazy ADHD brain, I cannot devote myself to just one story at a time. What I can do is promise to update more frequently. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know and do leave a review. Let me know what you like and don't like. The next chapter is long, it includes the introduction of Merrill and possibly Fenris or Sebastian. We'll see. :)


	9. Down By the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Contains snippets of dialogue from Dragon Age II.

AURELIA

**9:31 Dragon, 8th of Guardian**

Sundermount was beautiful. The air was so much cleaner than Kirkwall's. Even though the Blight had been ended, by a group of Wardens in Ferelden, the city was still packed with refugees, too poor to retreat back home. But here, this was wilderness. It was enchanting.

Aurelia walked along the dirt path, tilting her head back and enjoying the sunshine. Winter wasn't very cold in Kirkwall. The air was just slightly chilly, not enough to bother with a heavy coat. The trees swayed slightly in the breeze and the tropical scent of the salty sea nearly intoxicated her. _What a joy it would be to live over here._

She, Varric, Isabela and Aveline had come to return the amulet to Keeper Marethari, as Flemeth had requested, over a year ago. She worried that the powerful witch would be wroth with them for taking so long. They trotted along the winding plants, Isabela and Varric's easy banter floating along the air. She noticed Aveline was brooding, something which wasn't normal for her.

Hanging back, she approached her dear friend.

"Everything alright, Avs?" She reached out as they walked, allowing her fingers to comb through the leaves on the trees. The rubbery greenery tickled her fingers.

Aveline seemed to frown more. "No, but now is not the time to discuss it. Come see me at the barracks in my office when we've finished here. I do have something we need to talk about."

It was Aurelia's turn to furrow her brow. That sounds quite ominous.

They were nearly at the Dalish camp now, banners waved in the breeze in the distance. A loud hiss and popping noise interrupted Aurelia's thoughts. She turned towards the sound and was instantly revolted and terrified. Blocking their path to the Dalish camp, coming from some dark, jutting stones, were gigantic, poisonous spiders. She'd never seen a spider this huge before and the sight and smell of them caused her stomach to turn.

Fighting the rising bile in her throat, she pulled her daggers out and tried to count them. There seemed to be three smaller ones and two larger ones. Varric was already loading Bianca with an assortment of bolts as Aveline and Isabela charged, drawing the spiders into one point, to battle.

Watching only a moment, she rushed at one of the smaller ones, which was breaking off from the main group to come at Varric. She dashed to it, lashing out with one of her daggers, slicing as hard as she could at one of its legs. She heard the gigantic insect hiss in pain and turn to retreat. As she heard the satisfying, heavy thud of Varric's bolts releasing into the air, she paced around the spider. She still wasn't the best with her daggers, but she would not give in to the pull of magic in her veins.

The brown spider lashed out with its own weapons, two front legs, the ends sharper than any dagger she could ever hope to wield and leaking with poison to boot. She managed to dodge out of the way just in time, striking at the spider's side with both of her daggers. She could feel them sink into the beast's flesh as it shuddered and howled in pain. She dragged them downwards, her arms stiffening with the effort. The smell was enough to overwhelm her. As she opened the flesh, the spider turned suddenly, spinning and trying to fling her off. Her daggers were stuck!

Aurelia tried desperately to remove the knives, but they were sunk deep into the hairy body and flesh of the insect. It, too, was desperate, trying to free itself from her. Finally, Aveline came to her rescue, sinking her blade deep into the spider's head, one of its' multi-faceted eyes exploding. Aurelia barely turned her head in time. The spider sank to the grass, dead. Aurelia released her daggers, stumbling and half crawling away to hurl behind a bush. The rancid odor was too much to take and when the glossy eye had exploded from the sword impact, she could take no more. After she had emptied her stomach thoroughly, she stood, shakily.

Rejoining the others, Varric laughed heartily at her weakness. The others were wiping off their blades and cleaning themselves in a small trickle of water that was dripping from the rocks, where the spiders had come from. Aurelia spent a considerable amount of time scrubbing her clothing, being sure to remove any blood or bile from herself. Shaking her head, they continued to the Dalish camp.

They were definitely not welcome. Entering the camp had been a trial, but passing through it to the Keeper was like a war dance. The elves were more than wary of the intruders. Several bows were trained on them at all times and the very air crackled with tension. Aurelia silently walked behind Aveline. Once they reached a large campfire, the elf leading them had a few words with the Keeper and then left them, casting one last glare at the group of humans.

Aurelia felt at ease, instantly, with Marethari. She was older, but had such a grace and distinction about her. The woman's features were refined, she still had a great deal of beauty left to her, despite her glossy, white hair.

"Marethari? I was told to bring you this amulet," Aurelia began, uncovering the tiny thing and extending it towards the beautiful elven woman.

"Andaran atish'an, travelers. I am Keeper Marethari. Let me look at you."

Aurelia stepped forward, locking eyes with the elven elder. "There is truth in your face. A rare thing for a human," Marethari spoke. Her voice had a musical lilt to it, wise as well as calm. "Tell me, how this burden fell to you, child."

After Aurelia, along with Aveline, spoke their tale, she was even more intrigued. Marethari spoke of debts that had to be paid, just as she and Aveline had.

"The amulet must be taken to an altar at the top of the mountain, and given a Dalish rite for the departed. Then, return the amulet to me. Do this, and your debt will be repaid."

_Ahhh, so this is how we are to repay the debt._

"Are you going to teach me this Dalish rite?"

"I will send my First with you. She will see to it that the ritual is done. And when it is complete, I must ask that you take her with you when you go." Marethari's tone brooked no argument.

Now she was confused and a tad worried. "Who is your First? First of what?"

"Your people would call her my apprentice or heir. Merrill would have taken my place as Keeper. But she has chosen a new path. Please, guide her safely from here." The Keeper looked sad and troubled as she told them of Merrill.

Aurelia missed her own mother, then. She missed the way things used to be, before Carver had turned to such evil ways. She had even begun to forgive him for his childhood tormenting before he tried to kill her. She hated him, for ruining what she had with Mother. Marethari spoke of Merrill as her own daughter. Something told Aurelia not to refuse this request, even though she sensed it was breaking Marethari's heart.

"If that is what you want," she said quietly.

"It is not what I want. But it is what she wants. You'll find Merrill waiting for you on the trail just up the mountains. Dareth shiral."

Aurelia now felt a mixture of pity, apprehension and guilt. She certainly couldn't refuse this Merrill, but a large part of her wanted to fix whatever was broken between the two of them. _Perhaps you should fix your own relationships first..._

xxxx

"She's a damned blood mage!" Aurelia was yelling, standing off to the side of the...recently-dismantled-force-field-magic gate that Merrill had used blood magic on. She was the very picture of fury; her skin was flushed and she stomped about a small area of moss and rock. Varric was trying, futilely, to calm her down.

"I know, Hawke, but we've got to finish this. Besides, she's just like a harmless kitten," he tried, good-naturedly.

"Even kittens draw blood," Aurelia seethed, gritting her teeth and stomping back off to join the others.

She was not well-pleased about a blood-mage, however beguiling and innocent-seeming, joining them for the trip back to Kirkwall. Merrill had been nervous but very friendly and sweet. Up until she used blood magic, Aurelia had been excited to befriend the young woman and even taking her back to Kirkwall. Now, however, she was on edge and distrustful of the girl's motives.

"Shall we move on?" Merrill asked, wringing her hands. "I won't use blood magic again, I'm sorry. I just used a little, just to open the gate. It's safe, I promise" The elf's words were broken and she tittered nervously.

Aurelia frowned but nodded. As they ascended the mountain, the air became slightly colder, refreshing to her lungs and cooling some of her anger. She was able to focus on keeping herself alive as they battled pouches of walking corpses and shades. Twice she was nearly knocked unconscious, but Merrill was an excellent healer. _As much as I hate to admit it, I'd far rather have her around than Anders._

After rounding a steep curve in the mountain, they came upon a young Dalish man, warming his hands by a campfire. He was tall, his skin a bit mottled and his hair dark. His face became even darker once he caught sight of Merrill. They walked up to him.

"So the Keeper finally found someone to take you from here." He spat the words out, with such venom that Aurelia felt offended for Merrill.

She stepped up behind Merrill, glaring at the young man, her hands on her hips. Although she had just bemoaned the use of blood magic on Merrill's part, at the same time, Merrill had been quite the healer and certainly didn't warrant such scathing remarks from one of her clanmates.

"Yes," was all Merrill replied with.

The elf turned to land his nasty gaze on Aurelia. "Then finish your task quickly, human. We cannot be rid of this one too soon." He pointed his finger accusingly at Merrill.

Aurelia made to grab one of her blades, but Varric's hand on hers stopped her.

"I'm sensing a story here," Varric commented, his usual wit void from his voice.

"I have made my choice. And I will save our clan, whatever you think," Merrill threw back, with tears in her large, doe eyes.

They continued on, then, the silence between them all quite deafening. Aurelia kicked rocks and studied the moss patterns as they moved further up the mountain. Luckily, they'd not run into any more patches of reanimated corpses.

Their luck ran out soon after, when they entered a cave, in order to reach the top of the mountain, which was overrun with spiders and corpses. The air inside the mountain was stale, tinged with a putrid scent, likely from the pus-filled spiders and rotten corpses. Aurelia was never one to be a weakling or a whiner, but she truly couldn't stand such overwhelming of her nostrils.

When they finally exited the mountain, the fresh air was welcome to her lungs. She gulped it in, icy though it was. The air was foggy and icy here, whipping around the band of travelers. They were quite high up now. Morning had melted into afternoon and the sky was bright. Standing on the edge of a cliff, Aurelia gazed out over the horizon, looking across the waters to Kirkwall and beyond.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured, drinking in the sights.

Even Varric and Isabela seemed mesmerized by the view. Aurelia smiled to herself as she watched Varric slip his arm around the pirate's waist, pulling her towards him for a moment.

They hiked a short distance to where the cliffs jutted up, a stone altar at the very peak. Aurelia walked up to the top, pulling the amulet from her pocket. She dusted off her pocket link and laid it carefully on the middle of the altar. Turning, she retreated a ways back to stand with Aveline and the others.

Merrill walked up to the altar and began speaking in a strange voice, Aurelia could recognize Dalish words, but knew it was an incantation of some sort.

A burst of searing white light flashed, making them all stumble backwards. Aurelia lifted her arms up to protect her eyes from the light. When she lowered them, Flemeth was standing before them, smug and satisfied.

"Why did you ask me to bring you here?" Aurelia queried, partially worried that she had waited so long to bring the amulet.

"Because I have an appointment to keep. And because I did not to be followed. You smuggled me here quite nicely." Flemeth laughed, her voice a rich, sarcastic melody that echoed off the cliffs. It was a sound that both sent chills down Aurelia's spine and made her wonder.

Aurelia frowned, still not understand the magic that Flemeth had used to bring herself here, or cooped up in the amulet for so long.

"You do not need to understand, child. Know only that you may have saved my life, as I once saved yours. An even trade, I think."

Aurelia shuddered then. It would have been even...had Bethany, sweet Bethany, not have died. The day still haunted her memories, stalked her dreams.

She crossed her arms, thinking, as she watched Flemeth stalk back up towards the altar, turning to look down upon them again.

"You have plans, I take it?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know what Flemeth's answer would be.

"Destiny awaits us both, dear girl. We have much to do. Before I go...a word of advice? " Flemeth turned, the long train of her outfit sweeping the stone and moss-covered ground. She looked out over the horizon, which seemed to darken as she spoke. "We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment...and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall, that you learn that you can fly." Her words sank heavily into Aurelia's mind, burning their way into her memory.

"What should I do?" she asked, nervously.

Flemeth chuckled. "Do as I do. Become a dragon!" She laughed then, a deep, enlivened sound. "You could never be a dragon."

Aurelia frowned at Flemeth's scorn and then watched as she turned her attention to an enraptured Merrill. "As for you child, step carefully. No path is darker than when your eyes are shut. Now the time has come for me to leave. You have my thanks...and my sympathy."

With those last, ominous words, Flemeth paced away from them again, her body glowing a bright, golden colour. The shine was blinding and Aurelia again turned away. By the time she turned back to look, Flemeth was again a massive, purple dragon, her wings sweeping the dark, chilly air. She was gone before Aurelia could think of another thing to say.

xxxx

AVELINE

I should have bloody stayed in Kirkwall. She was muttering under her breath as they all trudged back to the city. She had seen and witnessed things that she could have done without. She was intensely worried about the foreboding speech that Flemeth had given Aurelia. She had a city to protect, she didn't need some violet, fire-breathing dragon prancing around its outskirts, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

She couldn't even speak with Aurelia on the way back, who was busy arguing with Merrill. When they'd gone back to the elf woman's Keeper, the scene had been intense and stressful. Aveline thought Merrill very much like her young mage friend. They were both estranged from their families, both idealistic and passionate. But Merrill seemed to be soaked in darkness. Something was off, something was wrong with the girl but she had no idea what it was. She wasn't even sure she'd ever find out.

Now Aurelia and Merrill were bickering about blood magic. The arguments weren't terribly serious, she could sense that Aurelia was tired and irritated. But Merrill was like a dog with a bone. She wouldn't let go of her argument, determined to champion it and make Aurelia see her point. Muttering under her breath, Aveline shook her head.

It was nightfall by the time they reached the city gates. She was tired and irritated herself now, but she had plenty of work to do before she could go home. She hadn't planned to be out cavorting with Aurelia all day long.

"I won't see you tonight, then, huh?" Aurelia asked Aveline as they stood, ready to part ways.

"No, I'm afraid not. Lots of work to catch up on back at the barracks. Make sure no one's burned the place down while I was away. I'm sure Meeran just has another slimy job awaiting you to clean it up. Nothing you can't handle without me." She smiled at her friend, relieved to see the sentiment mirrored.

"Alright, Av. I'll come see you in the morning, let you know how things went down and we can talk about that other matter," Aurelia replied. "I'm going with Varric and Is to take Merrill to the alienage first."

"Be careful," she said, clutching Aurelia's hand in friendship.

She watched them all walk away, chuckled at how Isabela was already seeming to corrupt the poor Dalish elf they had taken under their wing. "What a group of comrades I have," she said out loud, shaking her head and turning a booted heel for the barracks and an office full of duties.

xxxx

It was close to three in the morning when Aveline finally locked her office and headed home. She'd spent several hours returning missives, checking to make sure her orders had been carried out and general duties of the Guard Captain. It was an uneventful evening, but long.

As she turned the key to her office and linked the ring of miscellaneous keys to her belt, she heard an odd noise. Frowning, she looked around the barracks. Most of her guards were asleep in their beds or homes. A few were on night patrols but no one was due to be changing shifts anytime soon. Stopping, she surveyed the darkened room, checking for anything amiss.

Feeling all was well, she started up the carpeted steps to leave. There it is again! She stopped halfway up the steps. The noise seemed to be coming from all the way across the room, near a set of armor and a window. Hand on her dagger, Aveline swiftly walked over to the area. She didn't hear anything at first. Frowning, she crouched down and made herself as still as possible. Scratching noises, faint, from outside.

"Aveline, what are you doing?"

She jumped up, surprised at the voice, cracking her head on the suit of armor's outstretched arm. "Oh!" Cursing, she tried to catch and straighten the blasted thing before it could crash down and awaken everyone.

Luckily, Donnic caught the suit and straightened it. "Are you quite alright, Av...Captain?" He looked concerned.

Aveline blushed, grateful for the darkness of the room.

"Erm, yes. I just heard something and had come over here to check and see what it was before I headed home."

Donnic instantly put his hand on his sword. "What was the sound? Where was it coming from?"

Before she could answer, the scratching noise sounded from just outside the window again.

"What in the name of the Maker?" Donnic moved over to the window. The sound was faint, but persistent. "It's coming from outside."

They both pressed their noses to the cold window panes, struggling to see outside, catch a glimpse of whatever was making the noise. They both turned to each other at the same time, their faces so close that their lips nearly touched. Aveline blushed again, furiously, the first to stand up, straightening herself.

"Right. Let's head outside, Guardsman, see what all the fuss is about." She hurriedly stalked off, wanting to distance herself from Donnic. Her entire body felt like it was on fire.

She was so distracted with thoughts of kissing Donnic that she nearly tripped over her own feet. Maker but I am a lovelorn fool! She shoved the door to the small courtyard outside the barracks open, holding it open for Donnic. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, still, she was certain that her face was still red.

They both drew their swords, walking cautiously over to the window. Rain was beginning to patter down, obscuring their view. She could see her frosty breath, short little puffs in front of her face. Hopefully the cold air will chill my face. Nearing the window, they looked around but didn't see anything.

"Hmmm, maybe it was nothing, perhaps the wind blowing the branches of these bushes?" Donnic frowned, looking about the short, prickly shrubbery.

There came a low, piteous whine from the bush nearest him and the scratching noise again. Aveline instantly knew what it was.

"A dog! A puppy, more like. Let's see if we can find it," she said, sheathing her sword and walking over to the bush. It took them several minutes to shove the tangled branches away enough so they could locate the dog. It was indeed a puppy, a mabari puppy to be exact, encrusted with mud and horribly underfed. It had several scratches and cuts on its body, a thin cord tied around its neck.

"Oh no, looks like it got that pathetic excuse for a leash stuck on the bush," Donnic said, reaching out towards the puppy. It yelped in fear, trying to back away.

"Poor thing, it's been abused, it's so scared of us. Here. Let me try to carefully cut through the bush in the back and we can reach in and try to free it."

Freeing the scared and frantic pup cost them both quite a bit of scratches and care. When Donnic tugged the little thing out of the shrubbery, its plaintive state was much more obvious.

"Ohhh," Aveline said, looking at the shaking pup, who was curled into Donnic's arms.

"Someone took very poor care of this little girl," he said, stroking the dog's matted fur where it wasn't wounded, trying to talk soothingly to it.

"Well we certainly can't keep it in the barracks. I can't take it home, I'm never there and Leandra would throw a fit if I got mud everywhere." She sighed, trying to figure out what to do with it.

"Come on, let's at least get out of the rain," Donnic said, tugging on her hand.

She blushed again, his hand was warm in the cold air. Although he dropped it once she followed him, his touch burned into her palm, her memory.

"Can you grab an extra blanket to wrap it in from the barrack launder?" Donnic asked, trying to calm the squirming and terrified dog.

Aveline was momentarily mesmerized, smiling like a fool watching him. She shook herself out of her trance, thankfully before Donnic noticed, and darted for the room which housed the barrack's extra linens and clothes and washtubs. She found an old, worn blanket.

Handing the wool cloth to Donnic, she watched as he tenderly wrapped the puppy up in it.

"Well, what do you think," Donnic asked, looking at her. I think you're wonderful, she almost said aloud.

"Well, we could try Aurelia. Or Merrill..." she trailed off.

"Who is Merrill?"

"Oh, a new friend."

She remembered, though, that Aurelia would be just finishing up a job for Meeran and that she'd likely taken everyone with her. She sighed. "Here. I'll take her home with me, get her cleaned up and fed at least for tonight. In the morning I can see if Aurelia or Merrill can care for the little thing."

"Are you sure we can't just keep her in the barracks, I'll take care of her," Donnic said, rubbing the puppy's head.

"No, Donnic. We have a city to protect, we can't be nannies to puppies."

She felt bad at how crestfallen he looked as he handed the wriggling bundle over.

"Oh all right. I know you're right. Would just be fun, you know, having a puppy around the barracks. When she got older we could train with her, you know." Donnic crossed his arms, looking for all of Thedas like a sad child.

"Then get a cat for the barracks, Donnic. We can't clean up steaming piles of Mabari shit while we clean up Kirkwall's messes," she laughed, turning to finally go home.

"Goodnight, Donnic, I will see you bright and early for training," she said, laughing when he groaned. She, however, couldn't wait to see him in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Yes, I skip around, leaving out quite a bit of the dialogue. I am not going to essentially copy and paste or type out the entire conversations. There is NO NEED. If you haven't played the games, the videos of these exchanges are in numerous Youtube videos. Other than that, the stories read fairly well to someone who has never played Dragon Age. Because the audience reading these fanfics that has not played Dragon Age is quite small, I feel justified in my actions. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, love to all!


	10. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** Contains dialogue from the Dragon Age II game. I do not own any Bioware content.
> 
> "Will you, walk me, to the edge again?  
> Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
> Caught up, in life, losing all my friends  
> Family has tried, to heal all my addictions  
> Tragic it seems, to be alone again  
> I'm giving in to you..."  
> Adema, "Giving In"

**9:31 Dragon, 8th of Guardian**

Something about the great tree in the city's alienage reminded Aurelia greatly of her father. It gave her a sense of peace. It was getting late when she, Varric and Isabela had arrived there, Merrill in tow. They were worried they wouldn't be able to find her a place to sleep for the night and Aurelia had argued for just taking her to the Hanged Man. 

However, Merrill felt ill at ease in Kirkwall to begin with and seemed to relax once they'd entered the alienage district. Not only did they manage to find her a place to sleep, they found her an entire house. It was dingy and cramped, but it was hers. Merrill, to her credit, seemed delighted with the place. She was chattering endlessly about decorations and meeting the other elves and other nonsense. Isabela just laughed and Varric was already worrying over protection for the naive girl. Aurelia watched the exchanges with mild humour, leaning against a dusty wall in Merrill's house as the others helped Merrill unpack and clear some of the crud away.

Suddenly, she remembered something. "Varric! I am supposed to be meeting Meeran in Lowtown!"

"That's right, Little Hawke. Rivaini, you want to come with us or are you going to stay and help Daisy here?"

"Oh no, I want to come too! Are we going on an adventure?" Merrill looked so excited that Aurelia wouldn't have refused her even if she wanted to.

"Not...exactly. You are an excellent healer. If you're sure you aren't too tired..." She began, straightening her armor and readying to leave.

"Oh, no, I'm not tired. When we first got here, Isabela bought me a...what was that drink called that you got from the market? So nice of them to give drinks out free!"

"Isabela!" Varric hissed, though his voice was not nearly as hard as he was intending for it to sound. "You stole a...what? From a vendor?"

"I didn't steal anything, Varric, darling. I procured a coffee here for our new friend, from a vendor who happens to owe me quite a bit of gold. I beat him at..." Isabela started, defending herself.

"Oh my, let's just go," Aurelia said hurriedly, dragging everyone out of the house.

She practically raced towards the Lowtown meeting spot, eager to get the last of the coin she needed to partner with Bartrand on the Deep Roads expedition. She was so close she could taste it and this bit of coin would get her even closer.

xxxxxxxxxx

They met Anso, a jumpy little dwarven merchant, just as he was preparing to leave. Although the man seemed thoroughly odd, he had quite a lovely accent to his voice. After they introduced themselves, they got to business, after the man was done chattering about falling into the sky.

"But I digress. Rather badly, in fact. Some product of mine has been...misplaced. The men who were supposed to deliver it decided not to. If you could retrieve my property I could reward you handsomely..." Anso was twitching as he spoke. Aurelia could tell just by looking at him that he was likely talking about and using, lyrium.

But to have a bit of fun, she decided to press the dwarf. "Just what did these men steal?"

She hit the mark. "Did I say steal? I wouldn't go that far," the man said frantically. "They seemed like perfectly reasonable smugglers. They smiled and everything. The goods are valuable, however. And illegal. And my client wants them very, very badly! You know how testy these Templars can be."

"You're smuggling lyrium to the Templars?" She said it with an air of superiority, leaning back on one heel, crossing her arms and grinning. She'd not miss an opportunity to harm Carver after what he'd done and if there was even a small chance that he was one of the Templars, well she'd almost do this for free!

They quickly headed to the hovel in the alienage, much to Merrill's confusion. Isabela had to explain what a hovel was and then Varric had to try to make Merrill understand why it would be in the alienage and so forth. Aurelia really had to steel herself against giggling out loud at Merrill's wonder.

Before they even properly got into the alienage, they were accosted by a group of thugs, clad in all black. They looked to be Sharps men, but Aurelia didn't have time to think on it before she was dodging a massive fireball from one of their mages.

Isabela let out a gutteral cry and went after their leader. Varric backed himself into the shadows, loading Bianca. Merrill was summoning some sort of spell and Aurelia yanked her daggers free, engaging herself with another assassin. They both had sharp, long daggers. The metal clanged as they both, frustratingly, tried to outmaneuver the other and get a cut in. She raised her right arm, while bringing her left up, trying to surprise her enemy and cut his abdomen. But he danced backwards, his own blades meeting hers match for match. They kept on like that for what seemed like hours to her. She striked left, he blocked. She came at him from the right, he parried and spun away. She screamed curses at him, beginning to tired and fling slashes at him. Suddenly, a bolt burst through the man's face from behind her. 

Shattering his skull, she jumped backwards to avoid the bulk of the blood and brain matter. The dead man fell to his knees, the body slumping sideways, stiff. 

"Thanks, Varric," she said, breathing heavily.

"Welcome, Hawke." Varric, too, sounded winded.

"You really need to pick up a damn staff, Hawke!" Isabela was aggravated. She kicked over a corpse that was laying on her feet, wiping her blades on the dead woman's tunic, then searching her pockets for anything useful. 

Aurelia scowled and bent to search for gold and valuables as well.

"You're a mage, too, Aurelia?" Merrill asked timidly.

"No, I'm not," she growled, irritated that her friends had had to bail her out and do the bulk of the fighting yet again.

Merrill was taken aback and shrank away from her. "I'm so..sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"Oh, Merrill, I'm sorry. I do have magic, yes. I choose not to use it. I will not." She apologized but was firm with her words, leaving no openings for further discussion.

"Let's just go, I'm ready for a drink," Isabela said, entering their target's hideout. Aurelia followed, sighing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the fuck is it empty!?" Varric thundered. His frustration was palpable. "Waste of my time. Who put us up to this!?"

Aurelia too, stomped around the room, kicking random objects and swearing. Isabela, however, was busy looting corpses.

"Why the hell would Meeran set me up!?" 

"I don't know, but I sure as hell intend to find out," Varric swore, kicking open the front door to go back out into the alienage.

Aurelia and the others followed, but stopped short, rocking back on their heels. They were completely surrounded and outnumbered by a group of soldiers. Men who looked very powerful, very dangerous...and very angry.

"This isn't the elf. Where is he!?" One of the taller, darker men growled. Aurelia was momentarily worried that someone had come after Merrill but quickly realized that was not the case. Not she was even more curious as to who had set them up.

They attacked without another word. They were strong, too. She and Isabela focused on their mage, who was quite a force to be reckoned with. Varric's showers of bolts won the day, however and the men were quickly dispatched to the afterlife.

"How do you do that so quickly?" Aurelia chuckled, cleaning off her blades once again.

Varric placed Biance on his harness strapped to his back. "I don't do a thing, she does," he said silkily. They all laughed and headed for the exit to Lowtown. "Let's all go have a drink at the Hanged Man."

There path was blocked by a bulky man, dressed as those they'd just battled, with an oddly shaped haircut. Aurelia found it hard to take him serious, what with his auburn, odd hair.

"I don't know who you are, but you've made a serious mistake in coming here," the man seethed at them. She simply rolled her eyes at him. Varric chuckled behind her.

"Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing, now!" The man yelled, his spittle flying forth. Aurelia had to step backwards in order to miss it. _This ignorant fool doesn't seem to notice the bodies of all his comrades that we've just killed._

Another similarly dressed man stumbled towards them, faltering. He was gushing blood, obviously wounded. Aurelia began to laugh, but the laugh died in her throat. She felt something static, some sort of magnetic power, or jolt run through her body. It wasn't magic, she wasn't sure what it was. She felt herself drawn to...whatever force it was. Her entire body felt vibrant, awake. Her skin prickled, her eyes shot wide open. She inhaled a deep breathe, entranced.

"Hawke?" Isabela asked tentatively.

Behind the now dead man, stepped her vision, the force drawing her in. She was sure of it. Her lips were parted and she could see, hear, only him. His lightly tanned skin was tattooed, all over. _Lyrium!? Is that what draws me? No...it's...him._ His pointed ears stuck gracefully through strands of silver, spiky hair. _His eyes, Maker, his eyes._ She couldn't properly think of a colour or way to describe them. She couldn't tear her gaze from them easily. Once he began slowly coming down the steps, speaking, she allowed her eyes to wantonly rake his body. It was firm, taut. He was tall, several inches taller than she and muscular but not bulky. His dark clothing accentuated every curve of his body. She knew she had to be open-mouthed gaping but for some reason she just couldn't stop. 

"Haaawke, you're staring, love," Isabela whispered in her ear, pinching her. Aurelia snapped her mouth shut.

"You're men are dead," came the most musical voice she'd ever heard. It was deep, gravely. The sound of it made her involuntarily shiver with want. _What is wrong with me!!?_ She had never been so forcibly attracted to anyone before. The elf circled the man, issuing a command to him to leave. Aurelia focused her attentions on controlling herself. If she wanted to learn anything more of this mysterious man, she'd have to discipline her manners, certainly.

"You're going nowhere, slave!" The soldier walked up behind the man, grabbing his shoulder. Aurelia felt it before she saw it. Lyrium sizzled in the air, she tasted it in her mouth, felt the magic deep within her, carefully buried, stirring. She pushed it back, hard, as she watched this elf decimate the man who had called him slave. The elf's arm glowed electric blue, he turned his body sideways, a malicious glare on his face and then dove his hand...inside the other man's body. Although grotesque, she couldn't look away. She watched as he crushed the soldier's heart, watched the man's eyes bulge in pain and surprise.

"I am not a slave," the gorgeous elf growled, his words carefully thrown. He seemed to calm down, slowly, the glow from his body disappearing. "I apologize," he said, his voice a lighter, easier tone. "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so numerous."

"I take it these men were looking for you?" Isabela asked saucily. Aurelia still hadn't recovered her wits, let alone her voice.

"Correct. My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters, seeking to recover a Magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

Aurelia finally found her voice. "Everything Anso said was a lie then?" She asked lightly, drawing his attentions to her. His gaze sent waves through her body, she thought she'd dissipate on the spot. 

"Not everything. Your employer was simply not who you believe." He paced restlessly about.

"That seems like a lot of effort to find one slave," she replied, surveying the bodies strewn about the plaza.

"It is," Fenris replied calmly. Aurelia was terrified of offending him. She wanted to talk with him forever, drink in the sound of his voice.

"Does this have something to do with those markings?" She kept her voice neutral, trying not to stare too much. It was hard work, his body was simply beautiful. She shuddered to think how much more amazing it was underneath his armor.

"Yes, I imagine I must look strange to you," he said, stretching his arms out, showing them all his markings. She thought it couldn't be further from the truth. _Strange is not the word I would use, Fenris._

"I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well. Without them, I would still be a slave."

Her heart sunk. They were not simply tattoos then. He has been branded! By whom! She instantly wanted the heart of whomever had inflicted such torture on this mysterious, beautiful man before her.

"If they were really trying to recapture you, then I am happy I helped." She meant it. She wished to do more, to help him. Not just for her attraction, now. She hated slavers, hated the idea of anyone forcing another human, elf or being into such a brutal life. The very thought of it burned away her lust, replacing it with hate. If this man would allow it, she would gladly help him kill a thousand more slavers.

"I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain. If I may ask, what was in the chest? The one they kept in the house?"

"It was empty," she told him sorrowfully. She knew it was not the answer he hoped for and she was truly regretful of it.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for. Even so, I had to know."

"You didn't need to lie, to get my help ,you know." She felt stupid the moment the words flew from her lips. How would he know? He didn't know her any more than she knew him.

"That remains to be seen," he said simply, trotting easily up the stairs. She was crushed, turning to look after him. He stopped at the top of the stairs to search the corpse of the man he'd killed, their leader. Pulling a roll of parchment from an inner pocket, he quickly read it, crumpling it in anger. "It's as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city. I know you must have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help. Danarius wants to strip the flesh from my bones and has sent so many hunters that I have lost count." 

Her heart soared anew. She found herself knowing with a certainty that she would go to the very ends of the earth to help Fenris, without another thought or question.

"If it means fighting more slavers, I'll help you," she agreed.

"I will find a way to repay you, I swear it," Fenris said, emphatically. Something told her that his word, his promise, held more weight than all the gold in Orzammar. But she didn't need or want repayment.

"I need no repayment, Fenris. Only the satisfaction of seeing more slavers meet their last breath. Their blood." She delivered her reply with force, meaning every word of it.

Fenris nodded slightly. "The magister is staying at a mansion in Hightown. Meet me there as soon as you can. We must enter before morning." He nodded to them all and slipped into the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ho, now, our Little Hawke is lovelorn!" Varric laughed with gusto. 

They were sitting, temporarily, at the bar in the Hanged Man. They had agreed to stop for a quick bite to eat and a drink before heading to Hightown. They were all tired from the day's battles. Surprisingly, of all of them, Merrill seemed the least worn. She was animatedly discussing something with the bartender, who looked thoroughly confused and entertained.

"Oh, shut it, Varric. You wouldn't know what love was if it came in the form of brandy!" She shoved off from the chair, intending to rescue Merrill from the bartender.

Varric looked around before leaning into Isabela. He nuzzled against her neck, pushing her soft black curls aside with his nose. "But I do know, don't I, Rivaini," he said tenderly, before placing a soft, quick kiss on the pirate's neck.

Isabela rewarded him with a rare, tender, smile. "Of course you do. But be careful, we don't want to ruin my stellar reputation," she teased.

They headed shortly for Hightown. No one could keep up with her, she was so eager to see Fenris again. She'd washed off any grime from the day in Varric's room, while Isabela laughed all the while at her. When they arrived in Hightown, she looked around excitedly for Fenris, focusing on the shadows. She didn't even see him approach until he was directly in front of her. She breathed in the smell of him. It excited her, sending waves of want and desire through her body again. She kept her eyes down, fearful of giving herself away. She was concentrating so hard she didn't hear what he'd said until they were entering the mansion.

"Danarius! Show yourself!" Fenris bellowed, his lyrium markings beginning to glow. 

They traversed several dusty, abandoned rooms, heading towards the inner mansion. There were no sounds, nothing. The carpets were threadbare, everything was covered with a thick layer of dust. It was cold, too, like no fires had been lit inside the house for some very long time. She began to worry just a bit, staying as close to Fenris as she dared.

Walking into a small library, she felt something in the pit of her stomach, something bad. She balked, stepping back involuntarily. Before she could utter a word, over half a dozen shades materialized from the floor. Gasping, she reached for her daggers. She could hear Merrill chanting behind her, casting spells she hadn't heard before. She could only hope it wasn't blood magic.

She hacked and slashed at the shades, trying to stay out of their reach. Several times she came close to severe injury, but Merrill healed her in the nick of time. She felt her magic pulling, yanking, seething to be freed. It was a defense mechanism she hadn't felt in a very long time. Furiously she pushed it aside, concentrating on debilitating the elusive Shade before her. Fenris wielded a large, monstrous blade before him, his body glittering with lyrium, his battle rage consuming him. The fight was over much quicker than she had anticipated.

"He sends his magic pets to do his fighting for him," Fenris ranted, kicking aside a moth-eaten chair. He kicked down the next door. Aurelia could do naught but follow.

The rooms were spontaneously filled with more Shades, more foes. They fought them as they came to them, until the winding rooms emptied into a large, open area. Two winding staircases led up to a balcony. A chandelier hung precariously from the centre, most of the glass shattered. Even here, dust was inches thick. Tapestries were peeling from the walls, painting fallen and the air thick with decay.

They paused a moment to consider their course, when the room erupted again with Shades and demons. It was exhausting work, fighting these magical creatures with blades. She almost wished for a staff. She felt her magic fighting for release almost as hard as she fought the creatures seeking to kill her. It was painful, suppressing it. But she had to, she couldn't succumb to it...

They fought through the side rooms, looking for Danarius. The closest they found was a large, silver key, carved in an intricate fashion. Fenris pocketed it as they pressed on. When they came to a large door which wouldn't open, they knew they'd found their mark. Pulling the key from an inner pocket, the elf turned the lock with fervor.

The room was empty though. Frowning in puzzlement, Hawke kicked a curtain eaten by moths. Varric gave a shout from behind and she rushed back out of the room to meet him. The large ballroom had become infested with Shades, demons and an Arcane Horror. Fear clutched her heart. There were so few of them and Arcane Horros were exceedingly powerful, magical beings.

Aurelia drew her daggers once more, heading for the closest foe. She ripped a dagger up through the black, misty flesh of a Shade. She had hit it perfectly, just so. The creature dissolved, howling in pain. She jumped over the staircase to land in front of a Rage Demon. She was instantly afraid, but determined. She backed away, reaching out with her daggers, pulling them across the demon's molten flesh. It advanced on her, spewing lava. She dodged, leading it down the stairs towards the larger area where she'd have more room to attack it. She tripped once, twice. She creature burned her arm and she howled in pain, dropping one of her daggers. She could hear the others shouting and fighting. This is no time to plea for help, Aurelia, get it together! She bolted to her feet, wavering at the smell of her singed flesh. The orange and yellow creature slithered towards her. She dodged quickly to the other side, drawing her leftover blade up and through the middle of the demon. 

Wincing at pain, she looked around. Isabela was engaged with two Shades, Merrill was healing and trying to help the pirate, Varric was bashing a demon's head in and Fenris...was battling the Arcane Horror. The sickly, towering magic creature was batting away every wave of Fenris' sword. His lyrium markings were growing duller. She stood transfixed in terror as the thing knocked Fenris down. His battlesword clattered to the ground several inches out of his reach. 

Everything moved in slow motion for her. She dropped her dagger without realizing it and ran to Fenris. The creature caught sight of her out of the corner of its eye. Before it could reach Fenris she was closing in on them. It cast a side spell at Fenris, immobilizing him. He roared in pain and the light seemed to seep out from him. That is when she felt it, when she gave in. Her magic surged from the caverns of her body, welling up into a furious, hurricane-like explosion. She placed herself in between Fenris and the Horror, a look of malice snarled on her features. _You will not take him!_ Still as if moving in a dream, she extended her hand, her fingers outstretched. From them, an iridescent purple cloud formed, quickly solidifying into something bigger. The blast of magic left her fingertips, hitting the Arcane Horror full force. She blinked, slowly. Time stood still. Their foes were dead, Merrill was behind her, healing Fenris. It took her ages to turn around.

The rest of them were looking at her with looks of mixed fear and surprise. Fenris stood and dusted himself off. He was angry, that was evident.

"Gone. I had hoped...no, it doesn't matter any longer. I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish. I...need some air." The elf looked defeated then. He stalked from the mansion without another word.

Aurelia's trance broke and she realized everyone was staring at her.

"So...you are a mage?" Merrill asked innocently, confused.

Varric chuckled. "Yes, Daisy, our girl here is most definitely a mage," he replied, putting Bianca up tenderly.

Isabela scowled at her. "You know, you could have done that thingy a long time ago, without having this boy-toy to protect. Don't you want to protect us too?"

"It's not like that! Don't call him that!" Aurelia stomped her feet, her fists in balls. 

"Oh, excuse me," Isabela roared with laughter. "I'm just glad you've come to your senses. Don't you dare pick up a dagger again, you're pitiful with them and it brings shame to my profession," she said saucily, slinking away to pick a nearby chest. 

Varric too began to loot things here and there, procuring a sack from seemingly nowhere. Merrill followed him, peppering him with questions. Aurelia shook her head and exited the mansion, hoping to find Fenris.

She looked around at the exit, hoping to find him. Sighing when she thought he'd gone, she looked down at her feet. 

"It never ends," came his thick voice. He was leaning against the wall, clothed in shadows, one foot casually kicked up against the stone. 

Aurelia walked over to him, as close as she dared. She could tell he was angry.

"I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it haunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and into my soul."

Aurelia rubbed her arms in shame. Even without lyrium markings, she could feel her magic within her. She wanted to burn it away now.

"And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage," he said accusingly. 

Her eyes pricked with tears. Part of her knew she shouldn't feel shame at his insult, but another part of her wished her magic would just go away. She'd hated it for so long now and with Fenris her loathing of it was intensified. She felt herself a plague, indeed.

"I saw you cast that spell inside. I should have realized sooner who you really were. Tell me, what manner of mage are you? What is it that you seek?" He had paced right up to her. He was so close she could smell him, reach out and touch him if she dared. His eyes pierced hers. She fought to conceal her tears. She could hear the others exit the mansion, stand behind her a ways.

"I'm just trying to get by," she managed, her voice cracking with emotion. 

"Yet I have seen many crimes done in the name of survival," Fenris began, glaring at her. After a moment, in which he seemed to search her features, he relented, his visage softening. He stepped back. "I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised."

Fenris handed her a heavy bag of coin. The weight of it was nothing compared to the weight of the guilt, the burden of her magic. She wanted to sear it away.

"Should you find yourself in need of assitance, I would gladly render it." He tucked his hands into his pockets. Aurelia felt a twang of irritation mixed with her joy at his offer of future help.

"You didn't seem all that thrilled with me a moment ago." Her voice was hopeful, hurt. She couldn't keep either emotion from it, but instead let her statement laid bare for him to hear.

"You are not Danarius. Whether you are anything like him remains to be seen." 

The others had started to filter past them, heading down the steps.

"Your old master must want something more than just a runaway slave," she said, puzzled.

"He doesn't want me at all, just the markings on my skin. They are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required of his pet. And now he wishes his previous investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse." Fenris had seemed to calm considerably.

Unable to help herself, entranced by him and the sound of his voice, the unnatural pull she felt towards him, she said, "Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf."

Fenris laughed, a bit awkwardly, but still. Aurelia reveled in the way his eyes lit up, there was such brilliance in them. 

"I am planning an expedition soon and may need your help," she chanced.

"Fair enough. Should you ever have need of me, I will be here. If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it.Beyond that, I am at your disposal," he said politely, bowing slightly. 

Aurelia was near swooning.

Fenris thanked the rest of them, spending several minutes in heated conversation with Varric before they all headed back towards Lowtown. Merrill was yawning.

"Kitten, stay awake until we get you home, hmm?" Isabela teased her.

They were halfway back to Lowtown before Aurelia stopped. "You all go ahead, I want to go back and talk with Fenris some more," she said.

"I'm sure you'll do nothing but talk, love," Isabela purred, laughing. 

"Hawke, be careful, okay?" Varric looked mildly worried. 

"I will! Stop worrying. I'm not going to try and seduce him or anything. I just want to talk to him," she said, smiling brightly.

Varric shook his head and laughed, following her other friends. 

xxxxxxxxx

Aurelia sprinted back up the steps and then into the mansion. The door, unsurprisingly, was unlocked.

"Fenris?" She called. Part of her worried that he'd been an illusion, some sort of fantasy her brain had made up to tease her. But then she heard his voice, distant, echoing from the other end of the mansion. She jogged through the rooms, searching for him.When she finally did, she was flushed, her long locks askew. She topped, trying to smooth them into a more presentable pile.

He was standing before a now roaring fire in one of the hearths, of a small library. He was busily storming about the room, drinking from a bottle of wine. Aurelia looked at him in wonder, trying to figure out how he had procured that wine so quickly and built a fire to boot. She pulled a dustcloth off a long sette, dusting off the velvet for good measure and sitting down. She smiled at him, tilting her head to look at him.

"Danarius used to have me pour it for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, which he enjoyed." Fenris took another long swig of the wine and offered it to her.

Gladly, she took it, drinking deeply from the bottle. The alcohol was strong indeed, it steeled her nerves, for which she was grateful.

"I can't imagine why th

ey would be put off," she said lightly, handing the bottle back.

Fenris frowned ever so slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said flatly. "You say what's on your mind, I'll give you that."

Her confidence plummeted. She knew he didn't trust her, but she got the distinct idea he didn't like her very well, either. She nervously plucked at the fraying threads on the little couch, trying in vain to find something to say. A loud crash startled her, she jumped in alarm. Fenris had thrown the empty bottle of wine at an adjacent wall, the glass shattering.

"It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things," he drawled. 

"You've had a difficult life," she commented as Fenris went to stoke the fire. The room was warming and the alcohol in her stomach was warming her as well. She only wished this man's gaze was warmer towards her.

"I'd rather not speak more of it," Fenris replied coldly, setting the metal poker back in its place.

"Are you certain, I'm willing to listen," she said, desperate to keep him talking despite his tone towards her.

Fenris chuckled drily. "To my whining? Very charitable of you."

_I'm not being charitable, Fenris! I want to talk with you, know you!_ She knew she should stop, go home and leave him alone. He wasn't enjoying her company, obviously. But she looked at the wall.

"You could have offered me another glass, you know."

"There's more, if you're interested," he said a bit grudgingly. 

She knew she was trudging all over her words, making a huge mistake by pushing him. "Perish the thought," she said exuberantly, with a wave of her hand. "How else would you redecorate the walls?" Her attempt at humour would either fail or lighten the mood.

Fenris finally laughed, his face lighting up at her joke. He settled in an armchair opposite her. She sighed a breathe of relief.

They talked of going home, of family and escaping the Blight. She was careful, trying not to press too hard with him, leaving the conversation open to whatever he wished to tell her. He opened up just ever so slightly to her, spurred on by the wine, presumably. 

He was telling her of Danarius and his desire to take the ghastly man down, now. "I do not expect your help when that day comes, but I would not turn it aside," he said.

Aurelia had to force herself to stay in her seat and not hug him. She wanted to badly to help him fix every wrong that had been forced upon him and exact vengeance against those who had done it.

She asked if he'd not sought help before her. "Hirelings, when I could steal the coin. Never anyone of substance-until you." He said, kicking his feet up onto another chair.

His compliment made her blush. She knew it was likely because of the alcohol, but she basked in it, allowing it to stain itself upon her memory. They talked of what he would do about Danarius. Aurelia pledged herself to help him no matter what, but also asked what he'd do if Danarius didn't come back and gave up. 

"Don't leave then, stay. If you're looking to start a life, you could stay," she said, watching him over her wine bottle carefully. Fenris seemed to consider her comment, he was quiet for a long time. She contented herself with watching him, trying to memorize the curve of his neck, the way his hair fell over his gorgeous eyes.

"I could see myself staying, for the right reasons." He was quiet again, then.

She tried to think of something witty, or clever to say back. Stay. Stay with me. Get to know me. Let me know you. She couldn't say all these things to him though, she'd just met him and she knew she was only pushing this hard because of the wine they shared.

"I should thank you again for helping me against the hunters. Had I known Anso would find me someone so capable, I might have asked sooner," he had a bit of a teasing tone to his voice. 

Aurelia smiled brilliantly at him. "Maybe I should be thanking Anso," she replied, looking up at him through her lashes coyly.

He laughed lightly then, a genuine sound that filled her with utter delight. "Maybe you should," he replied. A few moments later though, he seemed closed off again, brooding over something. "Perhaps I'll practice my flattery for your next visit? With any luck I'll become better at it," he said, standing. 

_He wants me to leave._

She struggled to stand quickly. Tipsy, she swayed. She had to catch herself on the edge of the settee, embarrassed.

Fenris cleared his throat. "Good night, Hawke. Be careful on the way home." He turned back to the fire.

She let herself out of the sprawling mansion, still carrying a full wine bottle. She leaned against the door, tears in her ears. A light, freezing rain began to patter down. She turned her head aside, looking out over the square, miserably.

"Aurelia. My name is Aurelia," she said woefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. Thank you for reading, lovelies. Yes, I did change up a few things. I cut dialogue here and there again. This does NOT mean I do not adore the writing from DAII. Because I do. Gaider and his team are phenomenal. But I don't write fanfiction just to parrot each line from the game. Fanfiction, to me, is something deeper than repeating. It's delving into your individual character's story, as you played it, or imagine it. Some of Hawke's lines in game are changed to other players for the purpose of this story. I loathe scenes or chapters where I have to incorporate a lot of dialogue. Because my story is *mostly* canon with a few AU twists, I didn't want to break too much from the dialogue. I am so sorry it was so heavy in this chapter. But Fenris and Hawke's conversations are just so brilliantly and romantically written. I don't mean that as just in a romance setting. The style they are written is romantic and beautiful. And I'm sorry there isn't more of Aveline in this chapter, I knew it was going to be a long one, introducing Fenris. And of course that means the focus would be on Aurelia, as she is the one who meets him.


	11. Cake of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hullo lovelies! Another new chapter. Hope you like it. I got a bit of negative feedback about the last chapter having game dialogue in it, as that is not my standard practice. Sorry! However, I will not be changing it. It was too beautifully done in the game, in my opinion. Enjoy this new chapter and please do leave a review! xoxo

AVELINE

**9:31 Dragon, 16th of Guardian**

"I'm not wearing a damned dress and that's the last of it!"

Seneschal Bran cowered at Aveline's anger, irritated, but at the same time everyone knew how formidable of a woman Aveline was. And when she was particularly angry, none were too proud to run for cover. He had come to tell Aveline that there would be a ball in a few weeks for the Viscount's birthday; unfortunately he had also mentioned that a dress would be included in the budget for her to wear. She hadn't taken it very well.

"Mmmm, what was that all about?" Isabela sauntered into her office, tracking dirt onto the carpet from her tall boots. Aveline flopped heavily into her chair, kneading her fingers into her scalp. It had been an atrociously long and aggravating day. The unexpected arrival of the dirt-encrusted pirate was just another headache.

"Isabela..." She began, her voice weary and tired.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to offer to take you...dress shopping. What colour do you think Donnic likes on his women? Want me to find out?" Isabela smirked, kicking her feet up on the second office chair, mud clumps smearing onto the dark, maroon leather.

Aveline tried to take a deep breath but failed. Instead she took the nearest book and lodged it at Isabela. She slumped back into her chair, letting her arms hang over the sides.

Retrieving the book she'd easily dodged, Isabela set it on the desk. "Rough day, huh?" This time there was no teasing to the pirate's voice.

"Yes. Some of us work for our coin the honest way, which is much more tiring."

Giggling, Isabela stood. "Alright, Aveline. Have it your way. Don't forget we're celebrating Varric's birthday tonight at the Hanged Man."

Once her office was finally, mercifully empty and quiet, Aveline took a moment to relax and breathe deeply. It had been a long week. Today one of the roughest in some time. The conflict between the mages and templars was getting worse; as well as the tension between the guards and templars. Saemus and the Viscount were at odds again, to the point where Saemus was refusing to come out of his room or take meals until his father relented. Added to all of this, the usual problems and Kirkwall was no paradise as of late.

"The whole world's gone mad," she muttered, sitting up to draw a quill and ink towards her. She had to finish two reports: one, a disciplinary hearing about one of her guardsmen getting into a fist fight with a templar; the other was a tedious report on weaponry stock. 

Once she'd gotten into the rhythm, the work came easily. She liked the neat rows of numbers and items. She was comforted by the orderliness of it all. She didn't hear Donnic knock.

"You look like you're concentrating," he said good-manneredly. Donnic scraped the dirt from the chair that Isabela had left and looked at Aveline. "May I, Guard Captain?"

"Of course, Guardsman Donnic. How may I help you?"

"I wanted to put forward a name for the post of head armorer..." Donnic began, looking at his hands. He seemed nervous, which was something Aveline had never seen from him.

"Alright, Donnic. Yes, we do need a new armorer and blacksmith. As you know, Ser Jamie died recently. Unfortunately, his apprentice Alen is leaving for Orlais and a post with the court there. So not only are we absent an armor-maker, we have no one to help us with repairs in the meantime. So I hope you have a candidate who is capable and can start soon." She finished, sighing heavily. She had almost forgotten about that, yet another headache she'd need to deal with.

The armorer and blacksmith for the guards had died suddenly. Embarrassingly enough, the burly man had drowned in a vat of ale; under suspicious circumstances. The man had been visiting his younger brother, who owned the brewery in town. Rumours placed the brother's wife as involved, but there was no inquest ordered.

"I do. My...older cousin, Courtenay. She has been serving as an apprentice to my father since she was a teen. She's quite skilled and she lives on the outskirts of Kirkwall. If I could leave to retrieve her, I could have her here in a day. I would vouch for her, personally."

Aveline considered for a moment. She was worried that by taking Donnic's suggestion, she'd be seen as coddling him. But no one else had put any names forward. The thought of another strong female presence in the barracks, or city for that matter, was heartening as well. _I can always consider any other names that other guards put forward for apprenticeship. Courtenay will need help._

"Very well, Guardsman. Make haste and bring your cousin here. We'll try her on and see how she fits in." She smiled at him; even though she was exhausted, she did so like making him happy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once Donnic had left to pack, Aveline began tidying her office. The hour was late and she was ready to go home. Leandra had some sort of roast elk pie that she was baking, which Aveline was dying to try. The very thought of it made her mouth water. Just as she was finishing up the last of her papers, another knock sounded at her door. Fighting back a frown and a heavy sigh, she gathered herself.

"Yes, enter," she called.

"Av, you wanted to see me?" Aurelia entered, her cheeks flushed, her bright eyes sparkling. Aveline almost didn't want to share the bad news. She knew that Aurelia had been very taken with the elf Fenris, since she met him; and that her pursuit of the man seemed to make her friend happy. But this was important and had to be dealt with.

"Hawke. Good to see you. Please close the door. What I'm about to tell you is not good news." She waited until her friend had closed the door and walked over to Aveline's desk. "I'm afraid there's been another rape. The description of the Templar...it matches your brother."

xxxxxxxx

AURELIA

The magic had come back to her so easily. She almost reveled in it, the release from penning it all up for so long. Her powers had seemed to increase as well. She easily cast a large frost spell, essentially stopping no less than five bandits from moving. Twirling around, she showed off a bit as she brought her new staff to the ground with a fearsome thud. The impact shook the ground, laying the bandits out on their backs. One of them, still frozen to the ground, fell backwards with a sickening crack, his spine broken as he had bent from the knees backwards. Minutes later, the last of them were dead.

Aurelia's new staff had been a gift from Merrill. It was a Dalish piece, a slim, light thing. It looked like a branch from a tree with moss growing on it still, only it was smooth and had carvings here and there on it. At one end was a sharp, curved blade, in case an enemy drew too close for her to cast a spell. The other flared out into a square, enabling her to bring it down and rest on it or use it as a walking stick in the cliffs. It really was rather handy. Aurelia loved it and had thanked Merrill profusely. The younger Dalish mage said it had been one of her mothers' staffs, which was all the more touching to Aurelia. 

This particular group of bandits they were fighting had been fighting had been hiding out in a cove on the far east side of Kirkwall's bay, preying on small vessels come to port. When Meeran had caught wind of it, he'd tasked Aurelia and the others with taking care of them. The bounty was hefty, too, so she had been enthusiastic about taking the job on.

Aurelia, Fenris, Anders and Merrill had gone to dispatch the bandits. Isabela was gone with Varric on the Knight of Kirkwall, a rented ship. They were tracking another lead on whatever it was that Is had lost. They were due back sometime today, though; Varric's birthday celebration was scheduled for that evening.

Fenris cursed, wiping his blade, the blood not wanting to come off. The sound of his voice, though agitated, made her blood leap. It brought an unbidden smile to her face, even though he seemed angry. Merrill giggled. Even poor, naive Merrill could tell that Aurelia was swooning for Fenris.

"Surrounded by mages. I may as well be back in Minrathous," Fenris continued to grumble as he put his sword up, finally divested of the sticky blood. They all began looting the bodies to search for treasure and coin. Carefully, Aurelia worked her way closer to him. She was both excited by him and fearful of his reactions to her; which seemed to vary day to day since she had met him.

"Fenris?" She asked lightly, pulling a golden pocket watch from one dead bandit's pockets.

"Hmm?" The elf grunted, frowning up at her.

She exhaled sharply, forgetting what she was going to say. The light had glittered off Fenris' green eyes, the beauty of it stunning her.

Fenris frowned at her again. "Are you mute today? How very odd, usually you cannot seem to stop chattering." He kicked over the corpse he was searching and headed off to the other side of the cliff.

She was crestfallen. She had talked long into the night over wine and fruits with him and Isabela again, two nights ago. Did he truly loathe speaking to her? Abashed, she kicked one of the corpses into the water, off the side of the cove's dock.

"She was going to ask you if you were going to Varric's birthday party, tonight." Merrill, always blind to the consequences, happily intervened. She was cutting some herbs from a vine with one of the dead men's daggers. Aurelia shook her head and groaned, inwardly.

"I'm going. Want me to stop by and walk you there?" Anders materialized by her side, too close as usual. His musty, rank robes nearly caused her to gag. It was as if he never washed the blasted things.

She shoved away from him, angry. "It's not on your way, Anders and I don't want to you walk with you!" She snarled, picking her way back towards the dock. She threw her gear into their rowboat and took her place.

Rowing back seemed to give her time to cool off. When they were disembarking, she slipped and it was Fenris' hand that caught and steadied her own. The touch stole her breath. His skin was like silken lava, hot and soft. She lingered for a fleeting moment, enjoying the feel of his fingers wrapped protectively around hers. She didn't allow herself to look at him though. _I'm such a fool. I've barely known him a week and I'm stumbling all over myself. I don't even know what love is, surely it cannot be found in a forsaken week..._

After she had tied the boat to the dock, she headed up the hill to join Merrill. Thankfully, Anders had patients to see and had rushed off as soon as they'd landed.

"I've business to attend to. If you need me, you know where I live," Fenris announced, striding off into the throngs of people drifting around the docks. 

Her shoulders sagged, watching Fenris blend into the market crowd. His touch on her hand was still seared into her mind and would be on her memory for some time to come.

Merrill interrupted her dark thoughts. "I think I will need a bath before Varric's party. I made him the prettiest scarf but Raento ate it." The elf scrunched her face up into a frown. Aurelia laughed.

The Mabari puppy that Aveline and Donnic had found was living with Merrill. The elf had been delighted with the dog, which had imprinted easily onto her. Merrill's neighbor looked after Raento when she was out until the hound would be big enough for training and adventuring.

"Mother made Varric a huge cake, Aveline said. Rum butter and vanilla. I bought him a flask carved with dwarven Paragons, from that traveling merchant who was in the bay yesterday." Aurelia replied as she and Merrill headed up the hill.

"Oooh, that sounds lovely. Well, I'll see you tonight," Merrill said as they parted ways to each head home.

Aurelia, on a whim, decided to walk to the docks instead. A new merchant had set up a stall with an assortment of goods. She was trying to be frugal with her money; she nearly had her portion of the investment for the Deep Roads saved up. Just a few more sovereigns. A book caught her eye, however. The dark brown leather cover was worn and cracked. The spine read The Book of Shartan/A Slave's Life. After the merchant had given her a brief explanation of its contents, she decided to purchase it for Fenris. She was so pleased with her purchase she didn't realize she was being followed home.

xxxxxxxxxx

She'd been denied an audience with Knight Commander Meredith. Crumpling up the missive, she shooed the messenger out of her office before retreating herself and locking the door. _I need more information on the templars, Carver especially._ As she still had an hour before Varric's party, she decided to take a trip to get information.

She swung by home, quickly, to change. Leandra was putting the finishing touches on Varric's cake. The thing was monstrous; she wasn't sure how she'd carry it down to the Hanged Man. It also amused her to no end that Varric had charmed the normally stuffy Leandra. 

After putting on simple leathers in soft brown and cream hues, Aveline headed towards the Blooming Rose. With as straight a face as she could muster, she found a half-drunk street urchin and paid him to seek out the whore called Sarah and give her a message.

Waiting in the shadows of the alley beside the Rose, it wasn't long before Sarah appeared. When she saw Aveline, a look of shock and then smugness registered on her pocked, heavily rouged face. The whore sauntered over to Aveline.

"My dear Guard Captain, I do have a side entrance to my rooms. For fifty extra silver you can _come_...and come discreetly," she purred, leaning towards her.

With one fluid, swift movement Aveline snatched the girl by the wrist and shoved her into the dark alley. The painted whore tripped over her long gown and high heels. Aveline grabbed her again, pinning her wrist roughly behind the girl's back and shoving her into a wall.

"Shut your foul mouth, harlot," she hissed, landing a menacing glare at Sarah.

"Whoa. I don't do the rough stuff. You want Antiara for that," she said disdainfully as she squirmed away from her.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Aveline questioned the woman, pushing away from her but drawing her short sword for good measure.

"You obviously aren't here for a tumble. Although you could very well do with one, surely. Antiara handles our...rough clients. Lacey used to as well. Before...well, before." The whore faltered, looking troubled.

"Lacey? Tell me about her."

"I'm going to need more coin. And can we go up to my room, it's dank here." Sarah looked around herself in disgust.

"Not nearly as dank and dark as my dungeon cells are. The ones I keep for those who..." Aveline began menacingly.

"Jeez. Okay. Lacey's worked at the Rose for a year. She came from Antiva. She's got a young sister she's taking care of, doesn't want her working. Pretty little thing, too. She'd make a lot of coin if Lacey would let her work. Old enough, too."

"How do you know what her sister looks like if she doesn't work at the Rose?" Aveline wasn't convinced.

"Once she came into the Rose early, before the evening started, to bring Lacey some food. Now Lacey's dead."

"What happened to her?" Aveline was worried now.

"Bandits. Her sister came in, last week, to clean her room out. Her face was all busted up, too. Said they were attacked by bandits on the Wounded Coast while they were picnicking. Said Lacey died and she left her body there. Madame wouldn't pay her Lacey's last share though."

Aveline considered all of the information for a few moments. "Thank you. Here's your entrance fee to your second door. Use it. Never tell a soul we spoke, or I promise you this alley will look like paradise compared to the cell I will throw you in." Although she felt bad for bullying the girl, she had realized just how big of a problem she was dealing with and needed to keep her investigation under wraps for now.

_Carver and some other Templars must have murdered Lacey after they raped her sister. That's when she came to the barracks to seek aid. She said Lacey brought men home frequently for money on the side. They must have noticed her._

"Damnit," she swore, heading home to grab the cake and leave for Varric's party.

xxxxxxx

AURELIA

Varric's room was warm and comfortable. He and Isabela had made it home safely, although Isabela was vexed that whatever they had been after hadn't panned out. Varric was busy telling everyone about a ghost ship that they been sighted not far from the coast, a great monstrous ship, just swaying in the waves. 

Her attention caught, she filled her cup and settled into the nearest seat. Aveline, too, must have heard Varric as her friend settled into the chair next to her. Merrill and Anders were trying to clear the table of Varric's gifts and everyone's food so they could play cards and drink. Isabela was sitting next to Varric; her long legs divested of their customary boots and snuggled into the dwarf's lap. As far as Varric went, he seemed content. He had a successful trip, from the way he told it, of pillaging and his pirate princess was...well, partially curled into his lap. Aurelia smiled at them as she sipped her wine.

She had been watching the door all night for Fenris. So far, he hadn't shown up. Although she was content with helping her friend celebrate, she longed to see him. 

"I don't remember the ship's name, oddly enough, Red. Why? Lose a ship?" Varric chuckled as he took a long draw from his tankard.

"Actually, yes. The ship that carried Aurelia and I here. We never heard what happened to it. It never docked in Kirkwall," Aveline said, frowning. 

Aurelia patted her friend's hand. They were both thinking of the little girl who had been silently screaming, pleading for help from the porthole as they had rowed to their freedom. Aurelia shivered.

"It's more likely that it sank, then drifted about for well over a year," Isabela scoffed.

"Did it have any rowboats on the side?" Aurelia asked.

The pirate scrunched her face up, thinking. "No...you know, I don't think it did. How odd. Do you remember any, Varric?" Isabela turned towards her paramour, who was busy shuffling a deck of playing cards.

"I don't think so. That is odd," he commented cheerily.

She and Aveline exchanged a glance. There was no chance that survivors would be left on the ship this long, but something made Aurelia want to see the ship, perhaps do something for the dead. Some of their belongings might still be in their cabin. She let it drop, for the moment though and shifted the cards Varric handed her.

A knock sounded at the door. Aurelia swung around in her chair, excited. She was stunned to see Saemus head pop through the doorway. She couldn't leap from her chair quick enough.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Little Hawke. I sprung Junior here from his prison, legitimately." Varric was laughing as Aurelia threw herself into Saemus' arms.

They hadn't seen each other in weeks. She hadn't felt whole without her best friend. Even his letters had stopped, the Viscount was that determined to keep them apart. Saemus squeezed her tight; she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I was so worried," she muttered. Saemus stroked her hair.

"I'm fine, Sister," he whispered.

"Excuse me," came a deep voice from behind them. Fenris was trying to shove the door open enough to squeeze into the room. 

The amused glance he shot Aurelia's way at her embracing Saemus turned her face scarlet. She let go of her friend, trying to compose herself. Although she was mesmerized by the elf's presence, she was too emotional from being reunited with her friend to focus on him.

"What happened, you must tell me everything," she urged, grabbing his hand and dragging him to a seat beside her. The large round table would sit many people, but it was becoming crowded. Isabela scooted her chair closer to Varric's to accommodate the new guests; she was already practically in Varric's lap and would likely have been, if Varric would have tolerated it. Aurelia was too busy chattering with Saemus to notice that she had been wedge between he and Fenris.

She still hadn't noticed until Varric had pounded on the table to start the game. She threw in a few chips and made to move her chair, when she noticed that it was stuck in Fenris'. 

"Not much room, sorry," Fenris apologized, smiling at her casually.

She felt like a fool, gaping at him. Saemus poked her in the ribs and she nodded her head and returned to the game. Varric, who was sitting next to Fenris as well, laid out a pair of cards and leaned in to whisper something to Fenris. Both men broke out in deep laughter. Aurelia had a hard time focusing on her hand.

"You're pitiful, Sister," Saemus jested next to her.

"Verrrrry funny," she said back, sticking her tongue out at him.

It was hard being so physically close to Fenris and not focusing her entire being on drinking in that feeling. However, Saemus was her rock and his presence calmed her. She was able to balance her emotions, catching up with him in between the games and drinks. The evening wore on, she was even able to ignore Anders, who was, miraculously, not badgering her but instead discussing some magical mirror with Merrill.

"Have you been able to contact Ashaad at all?" Aurelia asked? She clicked her tongue, she'd lost the last three games and this hand didn't look much better. She sorted her cards once more, finding one that had been stuck to the back of another. "Aha!" She laid two pairs in front of her, winking at Varric.

Saemus giggled nervously. "I can't really talk here," he whispered sideways at her. "After the party, walk with me, I'll tell you the rest," he grinned. She smiled back at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. It was so comforting to have him back at her side. 

"Oho! I win again!" Varric swept the winnings towards him. Everyone muttered a collective sigh. 

"I'm cleaned out, I'm going home," Aveline grumbled, standing up. "Happy Birthday Varric," she said, pushing her chair in.

"Thanks for coming by, Red. I'll work on that information you asked for tomorrow," the dwarf replied.

Aveline nodded and headed out the door. Isabela was all but snoring on Varric's shoulder, having drunk twice her weight in rum and other spirits.

Merrill yawned loudly. "Daisy, I think you ought to head out too, let me get someone..." Varric began.

"I'll walk her, we go the same way," Anders volunteered. The mage stood, pulling Merrill's chair out for her, but a little too swiftly, as the elf almost toppled to the floor. "Woops. I'm a little clumsy," Anders covered.

"Thank the Maker it's not me," Aurelia muttered, sighing happily against Saemus' shoulder.

"You two lovebirds going to beat it soon, too?" Varric asked, teasing.

Aurelia threw a chip at him. "It's not like that with us and you know it!" Her face was flushed from irritation and drink.

"Calm down, Aurelia," Varric chuckled. "I need to get Is here to bed, my shoulder is falling asleep," he said.

"What room does she go to, I can carry her," Fenris offered, cleaning up his mess.

It was Aurelia's turn to giggle. "Oh, Fenris, Isabela sleeps in Varric's bed more than he does," she quipped. Fenris looked slightly confused.

"It's alright, Broody, the pirate and I don't make a deal out of it," Varric said, sweeping his coins into a bag.

"Deal out of what?" Fenris still didn't understand.

It was Saemus turn to intervene. "Fenris, my good fellow, Isabela may not have the best, erm, standing with the rest of Kirkwall, but to those of us who know her, she is very much Varric's girl." They all laughed as they cleaned up their messes. All but Fenris. Only Aurelia caught the quick, dark frown that had creased his brow for a moment.

"My apologies. I shall see myself out, then. Happy umm, birthday, Varric." The elf strode silently from the room without a word to anyone else. 

Aurelia tilted her head, a little confused by his abrupt departure. She turned to Saemus as she stood. "Are you heading home?"

"I thought I might see if I could possibly impede on your hospitality," Saemus answered, a wicked grin on his face. Aurelia laughed.

"Oh Maker, yes, if for the rumours we'll start alone," she replied. She, Varric and Saemus roared with laughter. 

A few minutes later, they'd said goodnight and made their way to her room upstairs. Aurelia wasn't ashamed in front of Saemus and so stripped to her tunic and underclothes immediately after entering the room. Saemus laughed, following suite and removing all but his breeches. As if they'd read one another's minds, they both took off for the bed at a running pace, jumping and flopping onto it, dissolving into gales of laughter.

Aurelia became serious for a moment as they both wrestled themselves under the blankets. "I wish Carver had been like this growing up," she said. They propped themselves up on their elbows to talk.

"I'm sorry, dear," Saemus replied, pulling a worn letter from his trousers.

"What's that?" Aurelia asked, distracted.

"A leeeettter," he said, teasing her, lifting it high above her head.

"Saemus Dumar! Who is it from!?" She demanded, trying to snatch the letter. He waved it away from her, tickling her side. She shrieked and moved away.

"Tyrant!" She yelped, wrestling to get the letter away from him. After rolling around the bed, pinching and tickling one another, she finally pinned him don, laying over his side and plucked the letter from him. "Aha! I win!" Breathless, she wiggled down off him to curl at his side, propping her head up against his arms. He had both folded above his head.

Aurelia gasped. "Oh, Saemus! It's a love letter from Ashaad!" She looked up at him, delighted.

"Mhhm," he said simply, smiling happily.

"What shall you do?" She asked as she read the brief, romantic missive. The writing was crude, as if the Qunari had just learned to write. This was all the more likely, considering Saemus' company.

"We're going to run away," Saemus replied simply, closing his eyes.

Aurelia let the letter flutter to the bed. She was torn. She looked up at Saemus, whose eyes remained closed and watched as his chest became slow, his breathing deep as he slept. She was very happy for him. She knew her friend was in love with the Qunari man and that the feelings were reciprocated. But the Qun intimidated her. Not to mention the sorrow she'd feel if Saemus was taken from her again. He was her surrogate sibling, as much a part of her as she was herself. She wrestled with the nagging sensation that was her selfishness. She wanted Saemus to be happy. She knew he would be with Ashaad. But there was just that part of her that wanted to keep her friend right here with her, to face life's trials and triumphs. What good was life, after all, if you didn't have someone to understand and revel in it with? Frowning sadly, she snuggled as close to Saemus as she could. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his deep, contented breathing. Almost automatically, he laid his arm around her in his sleep, drawing her close. She wanted to stay awake and enjoy Saemus' company, but she was too drunk and too tired. She finally allowed her eyes to drift shut, content in her warm cocoon. Aurelia was loved and she was safe. A rare thing, a happy thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Live Eddie Izzard ;)


	12. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Hullo lovelies! It has been a long hiatus. If you don't read any of my other stories, let me explain. I have had a most traumatic experience at home; something from which I am still reeling and recovering from. I am sorry if I left anyone hanging but I have been most miserable. Thank you to everyone for the messages of encouragement and reading and leaving reviews

AVELINE

9:31 Dragon, 17th of Guardian

It had been a poor idea to begin with. Wooing Donnic was in itself, a task she was most unfit for. Involving Aurelia in an act of desperation only made things worse. She'd given her trust to Aurelia, only to have it dashed. Hawke had brought Isabela and Varric along.

On the Wounded Coast she had patrolled with Donnic, trying to drum up the courage to tell Donnic how she felt. The opportunity never presented itself; for Aurelia and company had interrupted, because they felt things weren't moving swiftly enough. They sure as hell were now. Isabela had opened her big, fool mouth with a quip about Aveline's intentions and Donnic had immediately departed for the barracks. The only satisfaction she had was wiping the smile off Isabela's face with a gloved fist. She had waited far too long to do that, and felt badly only for the briefest of moments.

Now, here she was, stomping along the paths on the Coast, trying to catch up to Donnic. Damn, foolish plan. She felt guilty for having begun this endeavor. She wondered if perhaps it was too soon after Wesley's death and the Maker was punishing her. No, Wesley would want me to be happy.

She entered the barracks and was nearly to her office before she saw him. Standing to the side of her door, Donnic waited. Her breath caught. As she was still walking down the stairs, she quickly smoothed her hair, wiping the sweat from her brow onto her pants. Her legs felt shaky, her stomach, too warm.

She strode into her office. Donnic was silent as he shut the door. She could hear the door thud to a close, the lock click. The sounds echoed in her brain. Maker, this will be bad. She tried to sit in her chair, to stand. Finally, she gave up and leaned against her desk, hanging her head.

Donnic walked to her, she could hear his soft footsteps approaching. She was shivering, her entire body betraying her feelings. She couldn't force herself to raise her eyes; to look up at him. She was the Guard Captain but she had acted like a lovelorn fool, with one of her own, to boot.

Suddenly, she felt fingers on her cheek. Donnic stroked her face with the backs of his fingers, stopping to rest them on her chin. He tilted her chin up, as he walked the last few steps to be directly in front of her. Trembling still, she gathered what little courage she had to look up at him.

"Aveline." Donnic spoke softly, but his voice was filled with emotion; husky. "You are Captain of the Guard, a woman of remarkable strength, honour and skill. Why do you tremble so fearfully? You've never met a foe you could not kill."

"I...Donnic...I am, that is to say...I am afraid." Her words came on dry lips, she was parched with fear.

"What are you afraid of? You have nothing to fear from me, not now or ever."

"Donnic..."

He leaned down, their noses brushing. She closed her eyes as he brought his lips down to hers. He tasted so sweet, she felt like she was coming home in his arms. Moments later they broke apart, breathless from their first kiss.

Locking eyes with him, she asked, "How did you know?"

"The marigolds." Donnic smiled sweetly at her.

Feeling her chest swell, she blinked rapidly to block her tears. "Marry me, Donnic."

"Is that an...order, Aveline?"

"Yes it is," she said giggling, pulling him into another kiss.

9:31 Dragon, 18th of Guardian

AURELIA

The sunlight filtered lazily through the wooden slats. Aurelia woke, stretching languorously. Saemus woke soon after, stretching and rolling over to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Good morrow, my dearest friend," he said, kissing her cheek.

At the very moment of their embrace, her door was broken open by force. The Viscount's personal guards, many Templars, burst into her room. Aurelia screamed, Saemus pulled the covers up over them both.

It was no use. In a matter of moments they had both been drug from the bed. The guards' leader addressed Saemus as two others pinned Aurelia's arms behind her.

"Get dressed, my lord. Your father wishes you home. Now."

"What about Aurelia!?" Saemus said, sobbing but complying. Aurelia struggled to keep her magic at bay.

Unceremoniously, they were taken from the Hanged Man. Saemus was taken back home; Aurelia, to the Gallows. She had not been allowed to dress, instead shackled and her arms bound. She was half pulled, half walked through Lowtown. Having no shoes, she cut her feet on everything, blood dripping through the streets. Some people looked on in pity, others in disdain and some in outrage or fear. None made to help or protest, though. She was alone with her fear, terror creeping up and grabbing hold the closer they got to the one place no mage wanted ever to go.

Reaching the Gallows, they took her through a heavy iron door, down into spiraling stone steps. The freezing stone burned her bare, raw feet. The entire place smelled of fear and death. She could feel her magic restricted, bound and locked by the many runes the Templars used. She was completely powerless, completely alone. She was thrown into a cold, dark cell in the underground prison.

"Sorry, whore; you fucked the wrong noble's son." Her jailer slammed the iron bars, turning the key. The lock clicked with finality, shattering her heart. She was left in total, complete darkness.

AVELINE

"What!?" Aveline cried, incredulously. She paced her living room floor. Varric and Isabela had brought her the news of Aurelia's arrest and subsequent imprisonment.

"How did you not know? No one breaths in Kirkwall without you knowing it!" She thundered, her face becoming as red as her hair.

"I don't know, I swear. None of my spies had any idea this was put into motion." Varric countered, trying to placate her.

"Well what now?" Isabela asked, frowning.

Aveline was exhausted and unsure how to proceed. "Fuck if I know. Now I'm in danger, too. I'm the Guard Captain and the Viscount made sure I didn't know about this!"

"At least you're not in a dungeon!" Isabela yelled back at her.

"I may be by day's end if we don't fix this mess!"

They argued for over an hour. All their shouting and bickering had Leandra in tears at the kitchen table. Isabela wanted to break her free. Aveline argued that she'd be a fugitive in Kirkwall and apostate on top of that. The hour grew late and Aveline was forced to abandon the argument and make way to the barracks for work. She was full of trepidation.

Immediately, she was summoned to the Viscount's office. Dumar was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. Aveline stood, her arms crossed, waiting for him to address her. For the second time in less than a day, she was filled with dread and fear. Not just for herself, this time. Now she was fearful for Aurelia's life. She had no idea what the Viscount would do.

"I have been as patient and understanding as I can, Guard Captain. My son was discovered in that harlot's bed. Now all of Kirkwall knows my shame. This cannot be ignored. It must be answered." The Viscount was weary and obviously angry.

"Your Grace, I understand your frustration but..." she began timidly.

"Do you? No you don't. My son's reputation, his honour, is all he has. Your...friend attempts to sabotage that. The Amells are no longer a noble family here, or I might have been more forgiving of their affair. I will not lower my house, Guard Captain. Not for love, not for love of my son. That is the burden of this position, of a father." He paused and took a sip of water from a small glass. "Your friend's life depends on two things."

Aveline's heart clutched in terror and she gripped her sword hilt unconsciously.

Dumar continued: "She stays in the dungeons, does not contact Saemus. At all. And Saemus must marry. A noble woman. Of pure reputation. Only after the wedding will I release her. You would do wise to visit the Gallows' dungeon and advise her of such. Dismissed, Guard Captain."

It was worse than she'd anticipated. The Gallows dungeon was small, reserved for the worst criminals. She had no standing and no authority there, it was controlled by Templars. "Which would have been the Viscount's intention," she muttered darkly.

The walk to said dungeon gave her time to think. She'd taken Guardsman Timothy with her. He too, was silent as they walked with heavy feet straight into enemy territory. They arrived and were led to the cell that housed Aurelia by two very large, imposing Templars. The dungeon was situated under the Gallows, spiraling down into darkness and despair. The stone walls were narrow, the air dank and heavy. Aveline could feel the despair vibrating in the air of the prison, it weighed heavily on her. Few torches hung on the bleak, gray stone walls. Spider webs and moisture clung there instead, and both she and Timothy exchanged a glance. They were given one to light their path. When they'd finally reached the main floor, Aveline realized how dire her friend's situation was. Twenty or so cells lined the long, narrow dungeon. Most were empty as they passed by.

Towards the end, the lead jailor stopped, holding his hand up for them to halt. The cell was small, completely dark. Aveline worried that her friend would go mad very quickly here, in the dark. She turned to the jailor.

"Is she allowed not even a light!?" Aveline exclaimed, furious at the treatment of a prisoner.

Hearing her voice, Aurelia leapt up and to the bars. "Aveline," the girl sobbed. The voice coming from her friend didn't sound like her at all. Instead, Aurelia sounded like a small, scared child. A broken one, at that. Now she was even more worried. Aurelia wouldn't last long in here.

She was allowed into the cell, Timothy stood without, beside one of the prison guards. She gathered the sobbing young woman into her arms. Most of the time, she felt like Aurelia was the little sister she had always wanted. Right now, she felt like a mother to her friend though. It made her feel a little odd, she didn't care for children at all, but she knew her friend needed comforted.

"Shh, there, there. I will do everything in my power, with Varric's help, too, to free you."

Aurelia was clothed only in her tunic, her feet shackled closely, her wrists were chained as well, although much looser. The Templars knew they had little to fear from mages within this prison, for their magic was completely debilitated. The cell was very cold, though and Aveline didn't see a bed or even any straw. That prisoners were treated as such, worse than animals, completely incensed her. Even in the prison which the guards controlled, offenders were treated with at least some dignity and human respect.

"Are you hurt?" Aveline asked.

"No," Aurelia answered, pulling away and wrapped her arms around her body. The poor thing was shivering uncontrollably.

"Have they fed you?" Aveline knew the answer even as she asked.

"No, they just brought me here after dawn and threw me in. It's so dark," she sobbed.

Furious, Aveline turned to the guard, holding her torch aloft.

"Why have you not fed her, given her clothes!?" Aveline bellowed.

The guard frowned, shuffling his feet guiltily. "Orders. Not allowed to give her anything unless they tell me to." The man was defensive but plainly uncomfortable at what he was being told to do.

Aveline was further enraged. "Have you no pity!?" she yelled.

Further embarrassed, the guard stalked off, bellowing orders at his subordinates. Aveline turned to Guardsman Timothy. "Is there nothing we can do!?" She was exasperated.

The man seemed to measure up the situation, thinking for a long moment. "Appeal to the Viscount. None here will dare disobey him. Better give her the message, here comes that guard again."

Sighing, she turned to Aurelia. "I will work on getting you food and clothes and light. Stay strong, Aurelia. You'll be fine. Don't contact Saemus. At all. He is safe but you will not be if you attempt to see him or even write him. We will get you out of here."

She was allowed to give her a quick hug and then they were brusquely escorted out of the prison. Aveline headed straight for the Viscount's office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Do you truly think interfering is wise, Captain?" Timothy asked as they traversed back towards the Keep.

Aveline paused, to think before answering. "I'm not going to interfere. I know Aurelia must stay in that wretched prison for now. But there is no reason she cannot be made reasonably comfortable."

"Well, that's certainly true. We don't treat our prisoners like that."

"Exactly," she said.

They'd reached the barracks. She sent word that she'd like to speak with the Viscount and headed off to fulfill her duties for the day. She stopped to check in with Guardsman Abby, who let her know that her sister Michelle was recovering well in Anders' clinic. She asked the girl to let her know if she had any more information and headed for her office.

It worried her that the Templars were in control of the prison Aurelia was held in. If Carver found out where his sister was, she was as good as dead. Then there was the matter of finding Lacey's younger sister. The girl was the key to tracking and trapping Carver and his vicious Templar accomplices. She frowned as she sifted through the morning missives, trying to think of a way to find the girl before the Templars did.

xxxxxxxx

Aveline flipped her cards over, frowning at the stickiness on one of them. She looked up briefly, over her cards at the others. The game was quiet, morose. Varric coughed, and then took a drink of his whiskey.

Isabela was off chasing some lead to the relic she'd lost. She'd left that afternoon, but Varric had stayed behind this time, as she was finishing preparations for the Deep Roads expedition and wanted to keep an eye on the situation with Hawke. The expedition was set to leave in a couple of weeks. It was just Aveline, Varric, Merrill and Anders playing tonight. Fenris, unexpectedly, had gone with Isabela.

Varric cleared his throat again. "How is Hawke, Red?" he asked quietly.

"I know not any more than you do," she admitted sadly. "The only thing I was able to do was convince the Viscount to give her some comfort, I'm afraid. I'm not allowed to see her until she is released. No one is."

She plucked at the brown, sticky substance on her card. The room was warm, too much so. The scent from the brazier burning was overpowering. It was souring her mood as quickly as the line of questioning.

"How are you certain she's being cared for?" Merrill asked.

"Because the prison captain gave me his word and he is, if nothing else, an honourable man." She paused, flicking her cards down. "I'm done. Good night, everyone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

9:31 Dragon, 9th of Drakonis

It had been three weeks since the arrest. Aveline had been focused on gathering evidence to prove the Templars, namely Carver, were behind the rapings in Kirkwall. She had discovered that Carver and his minions were out of the area on some assignment and had been for nearly a month. That set her mind somewhat at ease, as he couldn't torment Aurelia.

A few nights ago, she had finally located Lacey's younger sister, Margarite. Or rather, the girl had located her. Apparently the young lady had sought out Anders' clinic for treatment of her wounds and Michelle had befriended her. It took little time for both girls to come to Aveline with information, looking for help. The only problem facing Aveline now was how to convince the Viscount to bring in Knight-Commander Meredith and investigate the Templars. It would be no small task, to be sure. The political ramifications alone were daunting.

Lately the tension between the mages and Templars had begun to boil. Everyone was whispering about it. Aveline had done her utmost to focus on her job, excel at keeping the city at peace. The streets were relatively quiet at night. She couldn't control everything, but she made damn sure she was a pain the Coterie and every other crime organization's ass. Recruitment was up for the guard, she was relentless with their training and proud of what she'd done.

She was also trying to plan her wedding to Donnic. It would be a small affair; neither of them wanted any fuss. Part of her wanted to push back the wedding, as the city was also abuzz over another, much more important wedding. Viscount Dumar had successfully negotiated a marriage contract with some noble from Orlais. The girl was due to arrive in Kirkwall at any time. Aveline didn't want her day to be marred by the forced wedding of Saemus. She knew he didn't love Aurelia romantically, but she also knew the poor lad didn't want this marriage. Sighing, she headed off for her patrol and tried to force her mind from spinning.

xxxxxxxxx

AURELIA

It was so dark. Maker, it was dark. And it never stopped. She'd lost track of how many days she had been stuck in this forsaken hole. The only time she ever saw any light was when the guards brought her stale bread and water, once a day. The moment she saw their torches, she drank in the light, focusing on the brief moments the fire flickered near her. The moment it left, she sank back into the darkness, shying away from herself. She felt as if she'd gone mad then dead. The quiet was deafening, too. No other prisoners were kept at the end, where she was. She thought she might even be thankful for some rats to keep her company, as lonely as she was. She had only a bit of flat straw and her refuse bucket. They had left her chained, though in the weeks she had been captive, she had lost so much weight that she was able to slip from her bonds easily. She was not bone thin, yet anyways, but she was definitely a ghost of the voluptuous woman she had been, a scant few weeks ago.

At first, she had fretted nonstop about Saemus, peppering the guard with questions about him when he came to feed her and empty her bucket. Realizing that tactic was getting her nowhere, she tried to inquire simply about Kirkwall itself. Silence, still, was her only answer. She missed conversing with people; she was desperate for human interaction.

And she thought of him, too. Dreams of Fenris made the long days and nights somewhat easier to tolerate. She drank in the sight of him, each time she dreamed of him, his voice, and his presence. When she awoke she would sob her empty heart out. She would give anything for a few moments to be near him, his light. Not his lyrium, but the light that came from within him, the force which drew her to him. It amazed her how much she cared about him, for having known him so short of a time. But there was something mystical about Fenris, something wild and animalistic about her attraction to him.

She fretted her friends would all forget about her. Or that she'd starve to death, eventually. Or that maybe they would just leave her or kill her. It was endlessly depressing that no one had been to see her, no letters, nothing. Surely even Varric could come up with some scheme so that someone could see her? Although she owed more loyalty to the friends who had saved her lives countless times, who had always been there for her, she found herself wishing it could be Fenris to visit her, just for a few minutes. If she could absorb some of his light, his aura, she could hold on a little longer. Because as it stood, she was fading fast. Her will and tolerance to going on like this, in the impenetrable darkness, was nearly gone. It wouldn't take much to end her life. And as the days ticked by ever so slowly, she began to think that it would be her only respite, her only release from this dark, quiet hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AVELINE

It was the first time she had dared to take Donnic with her to play cards with her friends. She was nervous. She needn't have been, for it was revealed that Donnic had long been a friend of Varric's. Making a face, she plopped down into a chair and shuffled her cards, pulling heavily on her mug of ale.

"Oh sweetling, don't fret," Donnic whispered in her ear.

Blushing furiously, she smiled at her betrothed. She couldn't wait until they were married. Just a few days away and she would be his and he hers. It was an elating feeling. She wasn't sure if it was that or the ale, but she was warmed instantly and sat up in her chair.

"Red, did you hear that Orlesian princess arrived today?" Varric asked, from across the room. He was still conferring with a contact quietly while the others arrived and settled into their usual spots. He shook the man's hand and headed over to his seat.

"Yes, it has certainly kept the Guard busy, keeping watch over all the visitors and keeping our citizens in line. There is to be an engagement party tomorrow night that I have been informed that I am to attend." She grumbled, remembering the Viscount's recent addition, or threat rather, to Aurelia's life.

"In a dress, too!" came a cackle from the door. Isabela swept into the room, spattered with mud. It was hard to tell what sort of debauchery she had been up to, but she was obviously in a grand mood, hefting a large and weighted sack. The pirate's eyes sparkled with mischief and delight as she carried the sack over to Varric's bed and swung it up onto the coverlet.

"Rivaini! You're getting mud on my bed!" Varric protested.

"We'll get more than that on it later, I've missed you," came Isabela's reply as she waltzed happily over to Varric, leaning down to run a tanned hand down his chest, through his chest hair while tilting his head back to kiss him brazenly.

It was much more than Varric had ever allowed out of his paramour but Isabela's mood was infectious and for a rare moment, Varric seemed to just allow his lover to caress him in front of everyone. Aveline averted her eyes, thankful at least the topic had been changed from her in a dress. Merrill was giggling lightly and Anders was grinning in his seat. Fenris merely smirked from his own seat, studying his cards.

Donnic leaned over to whisper in her ear, "A dress, hmm?" I get to see you in a dress twice this week, love?"

Aveline blushed further, certain her face had to be quite maroon by now. She ducked her head, elbowing Donnic in the ribs.

Finally, Isabela had sated herself and collapsed into her chair, feet in their customary position in Varric's lap. The dwarf wrapped one arm around the pirate's endless legs and with the other, flicked through his cards. He was smiling happily, another rare thing from her friend.

"So, this dress, huh?" Isabela taunted, sorting through her own cards. Aveline wanted to punch her, again.

Glaring at the woman, she opened her mouth to release a particularly nasty retort when a knock at the door sounded, breaking into the gleeful mood. They weren't expecting anyone else.

"Come in," Varric called.

To everyone's surprise, Saemus Dumar stepped into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"For the last time, I didn't escape!" Saemus protested.

"You could have her killed if you disobey your father!" Aveline was furious.

"I'm not, dammit! I haven't visited her once; I have barely left my rooms to secure her safety!" Saemus thundered back at them, his fists in balls, a look of hurt and fury on the young man's face. "You have no idea what I have endured to protect her."

"Likely nothing near what she is enduring, at this very moment, and has for weeks," came Fenris' quiet, dark reply. Aveline raised an eyebrow, surprised that Fenris showed something other than indifference or irritation for Aurelia.

"Fine! Then you can go visit her and comfort her, since you obviously care such a great deal about her. I'll have Father let the guards know. You might want to don a hood, elf." Saemus spat and stormed from the room.

Aveline was confused but had to know what was going on. She bolted from her chair, squeezing past Donnic and Fenris awkwardly, to run after him. She was surprised that he was standing at the end of the hall, his back to her.

"Guard Captain."

"How did you know it would be me who ran after you?" she asked, perplexed.

"I didn't, but you're the only one who would make that much noise. Aurelia always said you could be clumsy." There was a sad tone to his voice.

"Saemus, I am sorry for..." She began.

He held his hand up. He looked just like his father just then. Aveline shuddered involuntarily.

"My father has decided to be...gracious and allow Aurelia out of prison just in time to attend my...wedding reception," he said with spite. The look on his face nearly brought Aveline to tears and would have, had she been a weaker woman. "As I'm sure you're aware, I am not allowed within any distance of my friend, my estranged sister." His voice choked at that and the guards sent with him cleared their throats menacingly. "Father has decided one of you may briefly visit Aurelia tonight to formally invite her to the reception and give her this letter from him."

Saemus produced a thick letter, sealed with the Viscount's red-wax crest. It looked, felt, ominous in her hands.

"I'm sure it is filled with threats and instructions. The prison captain will burn it after she has read it. See that she receives it." With that, he strode off, the two guards from the Keep heavily on his heels.

The letter felt heavy in her hands but she returned to the room anyways. Everyone was jolly, drinking and playing. Aveline sank quietly into her chair, the letter in front of her, unsure of what to say. She was worried this would be some trick, that the Viscount would have Aurelia killed. Finally, she spoke.

"One of us is allowed to visit Aurelia. Tonight. Only one of us. Only for a few minutes." She slid the letter to the middle of the table and everyone quieted, looking at it.

Varric sighed. "As much as I'd prefer to go myself to see how she is, I think we know who she would want to see most," he said, frowning. "It will be dangerous, but still."

"Why would Aveline going to the dungeons to see Aurelia again be dangerous?" Fenris asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Oh, Fenris," Merrill said, shaking her head.

At Merrill's successful, exceedingly rare, attempt at humour and sarcasm, the table erupted in laughter. Fenris, however, merely frowned, looking confused.

"What?" he asked, slamming his chair's legs back down.

Anders, who was seething, slapped his cards down on the table. "You are a daft fellow, aren't you?" the mage spat.

Anders' ire was, as always, painfully obvious. It made everyone uncomfortable, no one more so than poor Merrill, whom he had been seeing as of late. Varric had kept a very strict watch on the developments, he was just as protective of Daisy as he was Aurelia, but even Varric didn't trust Anders.

"Oh, mage boy, drop it," Isabela sighed.

"Rather daft than a fucking abomination," Fenris spat back. "So who is going?"

Donnic shook his head this time. "Fenris, you are a good friend but you really must be clueless. Aurelia has had a thing for you since the moment you met her, from what I understand. She'd want to see you." Sitting back in his chair, Donnic wrapped an arm around Aveline and she sunk into him gratefully.

Fenris' face darkened. "I don't want to go," he said simply.

The crack on the table sounded with such fury that nearly everyone gasped. Varric's face was darker than Aveline had ever seen it. "I don't give a fuck what you want, Fenris, you will go. I don't give a fuck if you don't return her affections. You will go. She helped you without asking for a damn thing, now you help her."

Not a single sound was made, no one moved. Aveline was certain everyone was holding their breath, watching Fenris and Varric. Fenris nodded his head.

"Fine. I'll go. I suppose I seem ungrateful for her assistance, I owe her and you that at least." The elf's voice was carefully constrained but Aveline could see, buried somewhere in that elf's mysterious visage, something different. Something she wasn't sure about. Something he wasn't telling them.

"You're lucky you are the one she wants to see, elf," Anders said miserably, to his mug.

Fenris clicked his tongue in irritation. "She doesn't owe you anything, Anders. How many times must you be told that? The woman doesn't care a damn thing for you, yet you insist on harassing her like some pathetic fool."

"You boys are ruining my perfectly good mood," Isabela said sourly.

"What the hell do you care, since you so obviously don't give a damn about her!?" Anders yelled back, sounding like a petulant child. Merrill was unsuccessfully trying to soothe him.

"I didn't say I didn't give a damn about her, just..." Fenris growled in irritation, flinging himself up from the table and towards the door.

"Before you go home, Fenris, see to our friend," Varric said softly, but with an edge to his voice. Fenris back stiffened and he nodded, before striding from the room.

Aveline was nothing if not grateful that Varric called an abrupt end to their night.

xxxxxxxxxxx

AURELIA

The stone floor was colder than usual, but she didn't see why she should care. Her hair was wet, too. She had actually been allowed to bathe earlier. The guard had brought her a small tub of cold, but clean water and soap. He had left abruptly, but Aurelia was thrilled. Bathing in complete darkness was a task, to be sure, but one she actually relished. Worried they would come and retrieve the water quickly, she scrubbed herself nearly raw with haste before allowing herself to relax and clean herself properly.

The guard wouldn't tell her why she had been allowed to bathe. Would they release her? Was she going somewhere? A hundred worrisome questions filled her tired and anxious mind. The darker of them began to win over in her head. The guard still hadn't come back; it wouldn't take long to drown herself. She would finally be free of this misery. Maybe it would even be light again, in the Fade. She dragged her frail body up and over to the tub. The water was icy to her wrinkled, small fingers. She couldn't even see them it was so dark. Tears dripped from her eyes, splashing to the water below. It made small, musical sounds. She pressed her face closer, intent on ending her misery once and for all. She pushed all of the air out of her lungs, carefully, so that when she drew the water in, it wouldn't take long.

She closed her eyes and began to press her face to the water when she felt it. Snapping her head up she strained her eyes in the darkness. Her body was reverberating, tingling. Something was happening. She was shivering and not from the cold, but anticipation. A torch appeared in the distance. It's just the guard come to collect the bathwater. Best hurry if you want to end this suffering. But no, that wasn't it. She crouched back in her cell, concealing herself in the darkest spot. She felt something pulling at her as the torch drew near. There were two torches, actually. She recognized her guard when they were close enough. She had trained her eyes to see well enough in the dark from a distance so as to prepare herself. The other figure was cloaked heavily, she couldn't make out if it was even a man or woman. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she watched the guard say something gruffly to the hooded figure and unlock her cell, letting the person in before locking it again and retreating back into the darkness. The light from the torch, now close, in her cell, was blinding. Terror gripped her. Was it an assassin, sent to finish the job she nearly started herself?

Slowly, the figure straightened up, settling the torch in a cone on the wall. She watched as the hood was pulled back, revealing her visitor. Her heart gave a start, tears sprang to her eyes. She was so shocked. "Fenris?" she whispered...


End file.
